The Key to Their Freedom
by darkiceone
Summary: Kagome, Rin and Sango come from a cursed family. The only way they can get rid of the curse is if remind three cretain guys that Kagome never wanted to meet again. Will Kagome go through the heart ach to free them or will they forever stay victoms...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Rin wake up before we're late!" a girl with long black hair yelled from their living room.

"I'm coming...what time were we suppose to meet them?" the girl called back as she finished tying her shoes.

"In ten minutes...if we don't show the new kids around the school we're going to get in a lot of trouble. So hurry up!" Sango yelled.

"I'm ready...god Sango you need anger management." Rin stated.

"Let's just go." she hissed.

Both girls left their dorm room and left to the main office where they would greet the new students that had just entered their school. Once they entered the building they were taken to the principles office where they met three guys. One was a monk, the other a full demon and the third one was a hanyou. Rin was the first one to speak up and said, "Hello...my name is Rin and this is Sango. We will be showing you around the school and to your dorm today."

"I'm Miroku and it is a pleasure to meet two such beautiful ladies such as your selves." the guy with a small pony tail and violet eyes stated.

"Thanks...um what would your two names be?" Sango replied.

"I am Sesshomaru and this is my half brother Inuyasha." the full demon answered.

"Great now that we all know your names lets get started. We'll be showing you guys your lockers and then your dorm before we show you around the school." Rin said.

"Whatever lets just get this over with." Inuyasha replied.

Sango and Rin led the way and asked for the papers with their classes and locker numbers. After they were shown their lockers they were taken to their dorm which turned out to be across the hall from Rin's and Sango's dorm. As they were beinging taken to the gym they passed by a field where a girl with long raven hair was fighting. Both Rin and Sango noticed their interest in their cousin so Sango said, "Do you guys want to get a better look?"

"Who is she?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's our cousin but we're more like sisters. Come on we'll get her to say hi." Rin answered as she led the way.

As they got closer they could hear an old man yelling at her to fix what she had done wrong and what she should do. Once they were close enough Rin began to glow a green color before the ground began to shake. Suddenly a vine grew form the earth and reached for the long raven haired girl.

Kagome had stopped paying attention to her training when she felt her cousins close by with three auras that she did not recognize. Once she felt Rin attack she easily used fire to block the attack before jumping away, 'What are they up to?' she thought. Once she landed and the fire was out she turned to Rin and asked, "What's up?"

"Nothing, we're just showing the new guys around. They want to meet you." Rin answered.

"Kagome, stop talking your final test is in two days and you must be ready!" the old man yelled.

"Give me two minutes! So where are these guys." she yelled back before she turned to face her cousin once more.

"Come on their over there." Rin replied as she led the way.

'Who are these girls?' Sesshomaru thought as he watched Rin and her cousin approach them. AS they got closer he could feel her aura easily over power his. Kagome stopped a few feet in front of them and looked at each of them. Once she was done she turned to Sango and said, "Hey, how long you been up?"

"Enough, this is Miroku, that's Sesshomaru and his half brother Inuyasha." Sango answered.

"Hey, I'm Kagome Higurashi and it's a pleasure but as you can see I am busy so I'll talk to you guys later." she said before she made her way back to the training area.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked before she could get too far.

Kagome stopped in her tracks and turned to face Sesshomaru before saying, "You don't need to know...see you guys later." Once she had said that she walked off and began to train again.

The rest of the day went by fast as did Kagomes training. 'God...I can't wait till I'm done with all of my extra training.' She thought as she walked into her dorm. She was about to take off her shirt when she heard a guys voice say, 'Sango will you bare my children?' but once that was asked there was a loud slap noise. Kagome turned and faced every one before saying, "Rin, Sango can I talk to you guys?"

"Sure...I'll be right back guys." Rin said.

Once Sango and Rin reached her, Kagome placed a barrier up and asked, "What are they doing here?"

"We invited them to watch a movie." Sango answered.

"Is that a problem?" Rin added.

"Uh...just keep it down...I'm going to take a bath and go to bed." Kagome replied.

"OK...it's getting late so they should be leaving soon." Sango said.

"Kagome lowered the barrier and did what she had planned to do with out even saying a word to the guys. Finally when they wouldn't look away Sango let out a long sigh and said, "She needs to rest so she won't be joining us."

"Why does she need extra training?" Miroku asked.

"It's hard for her to control her power...I think you guys should get going." Rin answered calmly. 'Something is wrong with her...Sango felt it too.' she thought.

"Very well then...we still need to unpack any way." Sesshomaru stated.

"Good night...we'll see you guys tomorrow at ten." Sango replied.

Once they were gone Sango and Rin walked into Kagomes room and waited for her to come out of the shower. Kagome walked out in a pair of black sleeping pants and a black tank-top to find Rin and Sango waiting for her one her bed. After brushing her hair and growing tried of the silence Kagome asked, "What are you doing in my room, and why are you two in here?"

"What's up? Why do you want nothing to do with them when you haven't even met them?" Rin asked.

"And don't say try to deny it because we're not stupid." Sango added.

"Uh, their form a past I wish I could forget. I know them but they don't know me." Kagome answered.

"But how? The only possible way that can be true is if you erased their memories." Sango replied.

"I did...remember that summer I spent away from home?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, that was when they first started training you with demons." Rin answered.

"Well after my training I was forced to erase their memories and leave just because we became good friends. Since I couldn't control it that well I ended up changing a small bit of their personality." Kagome explained.

"But since you were five if they even know about the cure the spell would be broken." Sango stated.

"This is why you both have to keep quiet. Should they find out they will hate me." Kagome replied.

"Understood...we'll take them away from you." Rin said.

"Thanks...now I think I should get some sleep. I have two days till my final." Kagome replied.

Once Rin and Sango had left her room Kagome closed the door and locked it. She turned to her lab top and put on some music. 'He had promised...he promised that I would never see them again.' Kagome thought angrily as she thought back to the day that she had done her greatest sin.

Flash back

The five year old girl was in the dojo where she had been training for most of the summer. Both her parents were there a long with her two newest friends and there father. After a lone moment of silence she heard her father say, "Kagome do it."

"Sesshomaru...Inuyasha...I'm so sorry." the five year old girl said as tears ran down her face.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked as she placed one hand on each of their forehead.

"Please forgive me." was the last thing they heard her say before they passed out. The five year old turned to the Inu-demon lord and cried, "Promise that I will never see them again!"

The demon lord saw the pain and guilt in her eyes and could not turn down her request. He give a small nod before saying, "You have my word Kagome-sama."

"Come Kagome we must leave." her mother called.

End of Flash Back

That night Kagomes' sleep was plagued by nightmares of her past. Once she had had enough she left out her anger, pain and guilt upon herself before she was finally able to sleep. 'God please don't let them find out.' were her last thoughts before the world around her faded away into nothingness as she fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The morning of her final test Kagome was woken up by a familiar aura. She got out of bed and quickly got dressed. She had no idea that she was angry enough to wake both Rin and Sango up. Before they even had a chance to ask questions or even make sure she was alright, Kagome was out the door.

"What the hell is up with her?" Sango asked.

"Don't know but I think we should follow her." Rin answered.

"What about the guys?" Rin replied.

"We'll leave them a note now come on." Sango answered.

Neither girl would realize or know by the time they would be ready to leave the guys would had been gone. As Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru followed the demonic aura they staid quiet. Finally after a long silence Miroku asked, "Why would uncle, your father, be here?"

"Don't know but we will find out." Inuyasha answered.

"That I agree with little brother." Sesshomaru added.

As Kagome ran down the paths and over to the testing area she began to rage and let out some energy at the amount of anger she was in. 'How dare he! He will pay for what he has done!' she told herself as she allowed her aura to surround the testing area. Totosi and Lord Takahashi were in the middle of a conversion when they felt her power rise. As she came into view she could be heard, "How dare you, you gave me your word!"

"Kagome stay clam or I will keep you for father training." Totosi stated in a very stern voice.

"Kagome it has been far too long." Lord Takahashi stated.

"How dare you…after what you've done to me! You WILL address me properly Lord Takahashi." Kagome hissed coldly.

"My apologizes Kagome-sama." Lord Takahashi replied without a flinch by her coldness.

"Kagome that is no way to treat your elders, you should know that by now." Totosi stated.

Just shut it and explain the rules old man." Kagome hissed once more as she kept her eyes on her soon to be opponent.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru all watched from a distant as Kagome prepared to fight their father and uncle. As Rin and Sango approached they noticed the guys were watching and quickly ran to get them out of there. Once they reached them they said, "Come on, we forgot to show you some part of the school."

"Sorry but we want to watch this." Miroku stated.

"Why?" Rin asked.

"Because your friend is about to fight our father." Sesshomaru answered.

'Shit!' Both Rin and Sango thought.

"There is no time limit however you must defeat your opponent with all of your powers." Totosi explained.

"Fine let's start." Kagome said as she got in a defensive stance.

"However you will only be allowed to use each element and your miko energy five times only." Totosi added.

"Fine by me." Kagome said

"Then let us begin." Lord Takahashi stated.

Rin, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru all watched in amazement as the two began to fight with no energy at all. The guys were amazed when they saw that a teenage girl was able to keep up with the full demon lord. Kagome could sense them watching and tried to get Rin and Sango to make them leave. She was so caught up in them that she drop her guard slightly which gave the demon lord an opening. Kagome did a flip in the air and landed perfectly as she heard him say, "You should really pay more attention…I taught you better then that."

"Yes, but you also taught me how to keep my word. Something you have not kept." Kagome replied as she began to think of a plan.

"I did keep my word Kagome-sama." Lord Takahashi said.

"You liar! How dare you lie to me!" Kagome yelled before he could continue. Kagome drew out her first miko attack and began to manipulate his movements.

The others watched as she conjured fire, water, air and earth to attack the demon lord. As Inuyasha watched an image flashed in his mind which caused Kagome to stop. Kagome was thrown back and slammed against the cold floor. 'The sooner I end this the sooner I get to leave.' She thought.

With out him knowing are able to sense it, she created quick sand and drove him back into it. Once she saw an opening she used out her last water attack and froze him down while the sand dried and kept him down. Kagome let out an evil grin and said, "Should my cousins wish to help you, you will not be able to move. Totosi should my parents call I shall be gone."

"Kagome!" both Rin and Sango yelled as they ran over to her. Kagome quickly ran off without a word.

"Totosi…are her parents responsible for this?" Sango asked.

"Yes and no…it was Kikiyo who wanted to see Inuyasha once more." He answered.

"I'm going to kill her." Rin hissed as the ground began to shake.

"Rin calm down…let's get Lord Takahashi out and free…then we'll see what we do about them." Sango stated.

"And who exactly is 'them' my dear Sango?" Miroku asked as the guys approached the demon lord.

"Father…how?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku…you three are to stay away from Kagome-sama." He ordered as he was pulled out of the ground by vines with Rin's help.

"Fine by me…by the looks of it she's one crazy bit…um loony." Inuyasha stated.

Kagome got into the black eclipse and drove off. She knew where she was going and she knew who would be able to help her. 'Please be there, oh god by please let her be there.' She thought as she held back her tears. Kagome pulled up into a shrine and ran up the steps before going straight for the main house. Before she had a chance to knock on the door she heard a girl say, "Kagome…what's wrong?"

"Oh, Kinata…please let me stay I can't go back." Kagome said as her energy began to place her in a protective barrier.

"Yeah, come on let's get you some green tea to relax." Kinata stated as she slowly approached the depressed girl.

"Thanks…I won't be long." Kagome said as she began to get a hold of her power.

Sango and Rin looked at the guys before a barrier went up and around them and Lord Takahashi. Once they had it stable Rin turned to him and used vines to hold him down while Sango helped Rin keep him still by using water and freezing him in place. Once he broke free he said, "I give you my word I had nothing to do with this. I was ordered to move them here."

"Why did you listen to that slut?!" Rin yelled.

"It was her parents not Kikiyo…I would never approve of that whore for any son of mine." He replied.

"Uh, look don't tell them anything…it's bad enough your son saw an image. We will handle this." Sango ordered before they lowered the barrier and left.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku watched the girls leave before they turned back to the demon lord. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and asked, "Who are they father?"

"Kagome is the next to lead the Higurashi family…she will be the one who you will obey." He answered.

"Understood…how long will you be staying uncle." Miroku asked.

"I'm leaving now…Inuyasha you best listen to me." And with that he left. While Inuyasha went back to his dorm Miroku and Sesshomaru left to go in search of Rin and Sango.

Inuyasha had been so lost in thought that he wasn't looking where he was going. As he reached the dorm building he ran into a girl and quickly caught her before she hit the floor. He looked at the girl and was shocked to see a look alike of Kagome. He looked into her eyes and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thanks to you." She answered sweetly. 'This saves me the trouble of finding him.' She thought.

"Sorry…it was my fault." He said as he helped her stand.

"Thanks…are you new here?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm Inuyasha." He said as he offered her his hand.

"I'm Kikiyo…would you like to join me…I'm going out for some fresh air." She replied.

"Sure…lets go." He said as he opened the door for her.

Rin and Sango watched form a distance as Kikiyo made her move. She had just caused pain to her own twin sister just to get in some guys pants. Rin and Sango watched the two leave as they began a light conversion. Once they were out of eye sight Rin turned to Sango and said, "It didn't' take the whore long to find him."

"Yeah, well at least she'll keep him away form Kagome." Sango replied.

"What if Kagome gets hurt by it?" Rin asked.

"Then we will be there to help her." Sango answered.

"K…lets get back…I want to be home when Kagome gets back." Rin stated.

While the guys talked and everyone did what they pleased Kagome was letting out all of her anger and pain. Kagome did not get home till one a.m. and went straight to bed. Rin and Sango hoped that they would be able to help there cousin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Soon school began and it was the firs day. Kagome had all advance classes and were all with seniors. Rin and Sango had classes but they were in the honor program. So far her first two classes were in gym. She had first with demons and second was an archery class. Now she had science. As soon as she walked in she saw a familiar flash of silver. 'Great…now I have to be even more careful.' She thought.

'What is she doing here? She is only an 11th grader.' Sesshomaru thought as they barely made eye contact. He watched as she sat at the back and other side of the room. For some reason he felt him self grow worried as to who would sit with her. AS soon as a wolf demon walked in he took a seat by her. 'What the hell is that wolf up to?' he thought as he heard her say, "Get lost Koga…I'm not yours and I'll never be yours."

"Oh come on Kagome…you know you want me." He growled as he grabbed her hand.

"Let go." She hissed as she burned him.

Koga quickly let go of her and said, "You'll be mine soon enough."

Before Kagome do anything a short fat man walked in and yelled at every one to shut up. After they were explained all the class rules the teacher began to name out partners for the rest of the semester. 'Please don't let me get Koga…any one but Koga.' Kagome thought desperately.

"Finally Sesshomaru Takahashi and Kagome Higurashi will be the last pairs." Mr. Soma stated.

'No good mother fucking son of a bitch!' she yelled to her self as every one began to move to start on their first lab. One every one was seated Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and stared at him. Not liking that he was being stared at he turned to Kagome and said, "What is it?"

"Nothing…com you get the chemicals while I get the equipment." Kagome requested as he got up.

"Fine…" he said.

By the time lunch came Kagome was ready to explode. She hated being so close to them because her guilt would over well her and there was nothing she could do about it. Once she found Rin and Sango she sat down and let out a long sigh. Both Rin and Sango looked at her before Rin asked, "Are you ok?"

"No…I think I have to start taking my medication again." Kagome answered.

"I knew you were crazy." Inuyasha was heard say.

"Rin…Sango…I'll see you at the dorm." Kagome spoke as calmly as she could before leaving.

"Hey guys…it's been awhile." Kikiyo said.

"What are you doing here?" Sango asked.

"I'm sitting with Inuyasha…can't I sit with my family and friends?" she asked innocently.

"Sesshomaru, Miroku…could you guys join us in a walk before class?" Rin asked.

"We'd love to…later Inu." Miroku answered.

Kagome entered her dorm and released her built up energy upon her self. As she walked over to her room cuts began to reopen and bleed on to the floor. She walked into her room and opened a trunk while she began to lift her blood into the air. 'He will never know how much it hurt…it's time I get control and being to test my theories.' She thought.

"Where are we going?" Miroku asked.

"We are going to check on my cousin. Kikiyo is her twin and they have never liked one another." Rin answered.

"Kagome takes medication when she can't control her power." Sango added.

"So can't see just mediate." Miroku stated.

"No, her power is a fail safe…should she lose control it will kill her or it will hurt her until she gains control." Rin explained as they entered the elevator.

"I smell blood…lots of it." Sesshomaru said as they reached the third floor.

Kagome held a large ball of blood in mid air as she changed it's shape. She was lost in her grief and guilt that she didn't even hear or sense Miroku, Sango, Rin or Sesshomaru walk into find her cut up and holding a huge ball of her own blood. Kagome faced them all and said, "Hey is it time for class?"

"Kagome what the hell happened?!" Sango yelled as both she and Rin ran to heal her wounds.

"I guess I just lost it…I'm going to class." She answered as the ball of blood was forced down the sink.

"What is your next class?" Sesshomaru asked as a part of him made him worry for this girl yet again. 'She seems familiar some how.' He thought.

"Oh, mum…advanced math…do we have another class together?" Kagome answered

"Yes, let us go." He stated.

Once in class Kagome and Sesshomaru staid close to one another. Kagomes final block was yet another gym class where she taught mikos. After school Kagome had been walking to her dorm building when she was stopped by her most hated family member of all. She let out a cold smile and asked, "What do you want Kikiyo?"

"Hello to you two sister…I just wanted to talk to you that's all." She answered.

"Cut the crap…what do you want and don't you dare lie to me." Kagome hissed.

"Fine…just stay the hell away from my Inuyasha." Kikiyo said as she let out an evil grin.

"Do what you want and have him for all I care." Kagome hissed as she began to walk over to one of the raining areas. 'That bitch! How dare she!' she thought as she placed her things down and began to work out her stress by training.

Sesshomaru had just finished his work in class when he felt a familiar aura. As he reached the training sights he was surprised to see Kagome in such a tense up manner. AS he grew closer he kept his eyes on her. He froze in his tracks when he felt his blood boil. Kagome turned around and said, "Leave me alone."

"We have work to do." He shot back.

"Oh." Was all she said as she let go of him.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"What do you care…oh and we're do our work at my dorm?" Kagome answered.

"As you wish." Was all he said.

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked into the dorm to find Sango and Rin playing a racing game on their PS2. They kept their eyes on the screen and said, "What took you?"

"I had to meet up with Sesshomaru…we have math and science work to do." Kagome answered.

"So why are you drained?" Rin shot back as she tried to get around Sango.

"It's nothing…can you guys turn that off?" Kagome answered as she and Sesshomaru sat at the small round table.

"Sure…we were waiting for you any way." Rin said

"Yeah, we need help on our home work." Sango added.

"Then hurry up." Kagome replied.

After Rin and Sango turned off the game they got there work. Kagome and Sesshomaru were done way before Rin and Sango were. Kagome had just got them some drinks when there was a knock on the door. Kagome got up and opened the door only to slam it shut and go to her room. When the knock was heard again Sango got up and opened the door. She took a calming breath and said, "What is it?"

"Is my brother here?" Inuyasha asked while Kikiyo kept her arms around him.

"Yes he's helping us with some home work." Sango answered.

"Can we come in?" Kikiyo asked sweetly.

"Sorry but this is a no slut zone." Rin was heard yell out.

"Inu…they won't give me a chance." Kikiyo cried.

"Put a cork in it…we don't want you here." Sango said coldly.

"She's your family!" Inuyasha yelled

"I'll be in the dorm by nine little brother." Sesshomaru was heard.

"Keh, let's go babe we don't need this shit." Inuyasha growled as he wrapped his arms around her.

Sango closed the door and turned to Rin. Rin looked at her briefly before Sango walked into Kagome's room. Once Sango was gone Rin and Sesshomaru went back to work. After the silence was too much to bear Sesshomaru placed his pen down and asked, "What are you?"

"I'm a miko…why?" Rin answered.

"That's not what I meant." Sesshomaru growled.

"Uh…I'm a very strong miko." She added.

"I've never heard of a miko that can move the earth." He shot back.

"It's ok Rin…your remembering aren't you Sesshy?" Kagome's voice was heard.

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Uh, just tell him…I'm going to go pay Shippo a visit." Kagome said as she placed a dragon necklace on and left. 

"Tell me what?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Our families came from a long line of cursed mikos and demon slayers." Sango began.

"You've met Kagome when you were younger however she was forced to easer your memories." Rin added.

Sesshomaru became very silent and still. He wanted to believe them but he couldn't 'My memories would have returned the moment I caught her scent.' He thought. He was brought out of thought when Rin said, "Please tell no one."

"I won't…I have to go." And with that he gathered his things and left the dorm in a mental mess. He had no idea what he was going to do or how he should act. Should he be mad, glad of just cold at the fact that his memories were erased?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kagome entered the huge house and entire the library. She looked around and began to look for the book she needed to read. With in that room contained the families' entire history and records of power, births, deaths and more. Just as she had just gone through one stack she heard a voice say, "You could have asked."

"Sorry Shippo but I have school tomorrow." Kagome replied.

"Well let me help…what o you need?" he asked as he began to look with her.

"I need the forbidden book, the one that holds the secret to this curse." She answered.

"Have you gotten your mothers approval?" Shippo asked.

"No, but I think I have found another way…place just give me the book " Kagome answered.

"How long will you have it?" Shippo asked as he pulled out some keys.

"Two months…I swear that I will have it back by then " Kagome answered.

"Tell no one and show no one but your sisters." Shippo stated.

"Understood…thanks Shippo." She said as she gave the 500 year old fox demon a tight huge.

"Here...now go." He said.

Kagome hide the book and was off. When she entered her dorm she found that Sango was watching a movie with Miroku and Rin was in her room. 'I guess it didn't go well.' She thought. Kagome walked into her room, took a bath and went to bed. The next morning she was late to class and enraged at what she saw. Inuyasha had now been moved into her class. 'God damn them…As soon as I see Kikiyo we are going to have a chat.' She thought angrily. Her ragging mind was put to a halt when the teacher called her over.

"Yes sir?"

"Kagome take Inuyasha to an empty practice field and teach him what we did yesterday." He ordered.

"Yes sir." Kagome said as she bragged Inuyasha to an empty field. Once take she turned to face him and said, "We learned how to fight with no weapons, claws or strength."

"Keh, Let's just start." He growled. 'Kikiyo said she'd always beat her…now it's her turn.' He thought.

Kagome closed her eyes and relaxed as she tried to keep her power hidden. Once she opened her eyes Inuyasha was seen coming at her with claws and all. Kagome used the ground and placed herself in a protective doom. Once she opened the doom she stared at Inuyasha and yelled, "What the hell was that?!"

"Kikiyo said you beat her." He growled in anger.

"That laying bitch always says that…didn't you check for cuts, buries…scars?" Kagome hissed.

"No, she said she healed her self." He growled.

"Uh…I'm not taking this crap…hey Robin!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha watched as a bat demon landed next to him and walked over to Kagome. The bat demon then eyed him before turning to Kagome and saying, "Yes, Kagome-sama."

"How many times do I have to tell you…just Kagome."

"Sorry, um what you need?" Robin asked as she got Kagome's hidden answer.

"Can you take over for me…I don't want to deal with one of my sisters boy toys." Kagome relied as she completely ignored Inuyasha.

"Sure…what am I suppose to do?" Robin asked.

"Just teach the bastard to hold back." And with that said Kagome walked away and back to the rest of the class.

Kagome let out all of her anger and pain out when she got to her archery class. After being bit more relax she got changed and waited for the bell to ring. Before Kagome could enter the science class she was pulled back and slammed against the locker. Before she could do anything she felt who ever held her inject her with some poison before he said, "Now you WILL be mine."

"Koga what the hell did you do to me?" Kagome hissed.

"I gave you something that will help you relax. Come on lets skip this class, I don't want you near that dog." Koga growled.

"Koga let go…" she said as she began to feel faint.

"No, you will be mine and mine alone." He said as he dug his claws into her arm.

'Big mistake.' She thought as she used what little energy she had left to draw out the poison form her body. Koga could not believe how much blood was leaving her body. "Koga…just wait till I get the poison out." She hissed.

Koga was about to sink his teeth into her neck when he was thrown off of her and knocked out. Sesshomaru held Kagome and left. 'Why did I get involved? I need to know hwy she told me.' He thought as he made his way back to his dorm. Rin was on her way to class when she saw Sesshomaru holding a bleeding Kagome. She ran over to him and asked, "What the hell happened?!"

"Koga…look we have to get to the dorms." Sesshomaru answered.

"Uh…go to ours I have to get Sango." Rin said.

"We'll get her at lunch…I need you to open the door." He growled.

After Rin had healed the wound and where Koga had injected the needle Rin walked out of Kagome's room and joined Sesshomaru in the living room. Rin sat down next to Sesshomaru and asked, "Why did you help her?"

"I…no one has the right…I shall leave to the rest of my classes later." He answered.

"I see…well thank you but you don't have to stay if you don't want to." Rin said calmly.

"Why have you changed?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't want to see my sister or my self get hurt." Rin answered.

Before he could protest the door was opened and a very worried Sango walked into the room. She was about to open Kagome's bed room door when the door was covered in vines. Sango turned to Rin and said, "Let me in."

"It's not me…Kagome must be up." Rin replied.

"What the hell happened?" Sango asked.

"Koga attacked her…tell me why can I not remember?" Sesshomaru answered.

"You can't because the spell is strong and she can not remove it unless you trust her." Rin answered.

"Damn that wolf…Rin let's get to class. I think she wants to be alone." Sango said.

"Uh, come on Sesshomaru…Kagome needs her rest." Rin said.

After every one got detention for such tardiness they took their seats. During lunch Miroku was informed of what had occurred and asked to help keep the fucker away form Kagome. Half way through the meal Inuyasha appeared with out Kikiyo. He sat down and tried to eat his lunch even through everyone was staring at him. After a while he placed his sandwich down and asked, "What?"

"Where's Kikiyo?" Miroku asked.

"She said she had to call her parents, hey Sesshomaru do you think dad would let me spend Christmas at Kikiyo's house." He answered.

"I'm not sure." Was all he said.

'Why do I smell blood on him…it's…its Kagome's blood.' He thought as his demon blood began to surface. Inuyasha looked away and said, "Where's Kagome?"

"She's resting, Sesshomaru can you walk me to class?" Rin asked.

"Sure…see you later little brother." He answered as he left with Rin.

"Sango would you like me to walk you." Miroku asked.

"I'd love that…later Inu." Sango answered.

'What the hell is going on?' Inuyasha thought.

Kagome sat on her bed and began to read the book. She had no idea what she was going to do about Koga but she needed to give Sesshomaru his memory back. Kagome had been reading so much she hadn't noticed when she was making everything in the room float into the air. Everything was dropped when she heard Rin come in, Kagome opened the door and saw Miroku, Sango and Sesshomaru as well standing and looking at her. "Uh, what now?" she asked.

"Kagome…Miroku knows about us." Sango stated.

"How did you know?" Kagome questioned.

"My father worked for you but died while he trained your grandfather." He answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that…so will you tell Inuyasha?" Kagome replied.

"Not unless you wish it so Kagome-sama." He answered.

"Quit that…if you're going out with Sango than you don't have to say that. The same goes for you Sesshy." Kagome stated.

"Are you coming to class?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, mind as well." She answered.

Kagome and Sesshomaru went to their class while Sango and Rin went to their class. After school Kagome was picking up what was left of the archery class when she felt unease. She quickly picked up on the danger and was ready to fight. 'This is one hell of a day.' She thought as the danger left. Kagome got to her dorm, did her work and went to bed. Rin and Sango were over at the guys' dorm so she had a nice time relaxing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Soon the first month of school flew by and Kagome was calm. Every one was getting ready for the school trip and was very excided that this year they were going to the Bahaman's. Kagome, Rin and Sango were just finishing packing when there was a knock on the door. Rin opened the door and aid, "Hey, are you guys done packing?"

"Almost, is Sango done I want to talk to her." Miroku said as he walked in.

"Yeah, Sango Miroku's here!" Rin called.

"Thanks…come on we can talk in my room." Sango said as she led the way.

"Where did they go?" Kagome asked.

"They went to talk in Sango's room…I think something is wrong." Rin answered.

"If its serious then she'll tell us…come on we still have some packing to do and I have to drop the book off today." Kagome said.

"How about I pack for you and you go deal with the book." Rin suggested.

"Thanks. I'll be back." Kagome said as she got her keys.

"No problem, now go." Rin replied with a smile.

Kagome got the book and left to return it. She got into her car and tried to start it only to have it break down on her. Kagome opened the hood of the car and took a look inside. She was so busy looking for the problem that she didn't notice the aura that was standing right next to her. Just as she reached for the oil she heard a voice say, "I didn't know you could fix cars."

Kagome jumped only to hit her head and fall to her knees. She let out a string of colorful curses as she healed her head wound before looking up and say8ing, "Don't do that! Besides I only know how to check the water and change the oil."

"I've never met a girl who would actually learn. He said.

"Uh, what do you want Inuyasha." She hissed.

"Nothing…I just thought that you might need some help." He replied.

"Why would you want to help me?" she asked.

"Don't know…so can I give you a ride to where ever you were going?" he asked.

"Um…sure but I just need to drop a book off at a friends house." She answered. 'I should have just said no!' she thought.

"My car is this way." He replied.

Kagome locked her car and covered the book before following him to a blood red mustang. Kagome got in and kept to her self when she wasn't telling him where to turn. Once the silence finally got too much for him he took in a deep breath and asked, "Are you going to the trip?"

"Yeah, are you?" Kagome answered.

"Yeah, just don't know what I'm going to do with out Kikiyo there." He answered.

"I guess…park here." She said as she undid her seat-belt. AS she got out of the car she said, "I'll be back.

To Inuyasha it looked like a small house with an old car and some kids outside while to her it was the families' record house. She had even changed some of the street names so that he couldn't come back. After she dropped it off she got back into the car and said, "Ok let's get back."

"Can I ask you a question?" Inuyasha asked as he started the car.

"You just did." She teased.

"Why don't you and Kikiyo get along?" he asked.

'What has that bitch been telling him?' Kagome thought angrily as she tried to stay calm. "We're just different." She answered.

"Are you al packed?" he asked a she noticed the stress she held when it came to her sister. 'Wait why do I care…it's Kikiyo I like.' He thought.

"Yeah." She answered.

The rest of the ride back to school was quiet. Kagome and Inuyasha walked back up to their rooms together without saying a word. Kagome was completely relaxed and surprised that she could still enjoy his company without either one of them talking or saying a word. She had no idea that it was the exact same thing with him. Kagome gave a weak smile before walking into the dorm and straight to her room. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice Rin lying down with Sesshomaru above her. Sesshomaru looked down to Rin and asked, "Is she alright?"

"I don't know…she probably got in an argument with Shippo." Rin answered.

"Umm…I suggest we stop here." He growled playfully.

"I agree…so get off." She said as she pushed him gently.

Mean while Sango sat on her bed in shock and anger. She had no idea that Kikiyo would go so low and so far to cause such pain to her won flesh and blood. She turned to Miroku and asked, "How do you know?"

"A miko I know to be loyal to your family heard this." He answered.

"This isn't good…we have to tell Kagome…if that necklace does get placed on him he will lose all free will…he WILL be a mindless dog for her." Sango stated.

"She doesn't have it ready…she won't have it till Christmas or a little after." Miroku said.

"Uh…ok thanks for the information." Sango replied as she tried to relax.

"I'm sorry for the news love." Miroku said as he wrapped his arms around her. As soon as he released what he had done he froze.

Sango sat very still in his arms. She had no idea if she had heard right or if it was just her mind playing tricks on her. Sango than thought about it, did she love him? Was it truly love? She was brought back to reality when Miroku said, "Sango…I do love and please believe me when I tell you that."

"Miroku…I love you too." She whispered.

That night every one slept early and rested to have the energy for tomorrow's long flight. The next morning every one was up by four in the morning to catch a six am flight. As they showed up they got their plane tickets and they were told that who ever you sat next to you would share your hotel room for the next two weeks. Rin turned to Sango and asked, "What's your seat number?"

"Mine's J2…what about you?" Sango answered.

"K1…Sesshomaru what did you get?" Rin asked.

"I got J1" he answered

"And I got K2." Miroku stated.

Both Sango and Rin turned to one another and quickly exchanged their tickets. While they were jumping with joy Kagome walked over to them with an upset face. Miroku got out of the way while the girls came forward and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Sesshomaru can you please trade tickets with me." Kagome replied.

"Who did you get with?" Sango asked.

Before Kagome could answer she was pulled into someone's chest and held there even as she fought to get free. While she was held she heard him say, "Finally…we will be together for the whole trip."

"Let her go Koga!" Rin and Sango yelled.

"Fuck of bitches I'm holding my mate." He growled.

"Koga…let go." Kagome said in a very calm voice which scared both girls.

"No, you mine." He growled as he held her tighter.

Before the guys could even throw Koga off of her he was pulled of and held in the air. Kagome stared at him as she slowly pulled the air out of his lungs. When she thought he had had enough she allowed him to breath and said, "We may share a room but if you get to close to me I will make sure you will be in a come the whole time." before dropping him to the ground.

Koga got up and ran away with is tail between his legs. Just as she was about to speak the group was interrupted when a miko came up to Kagome. Kagome allowed her to bow and asked, "What is it Tsubaki?"

"Kagome-sama…I can trade with you…Koga shall not hurt you." The young girl stated.

"Are you sure about this?" Kagome questioned.

"I am Kagome-sama." Tsubaki answered.

"Very well then…thank you." Kagome said as they traded tickets.

'Please forgive me Kagome-sama.' Tsubaki thought as she ran off. Kagome had been in a better mood when she saw that her new seat was behind Rin. As they began to board the plans Kagome began to relax. However things changed when she saw Inuyasha was the one she was sitting with. 'No…I can't do this.' Kagome thought as she began to open her link with Rin and Sango.

**(A/N: Ok '' that means they are talking to each other in their minds.) **

'Are you ok? You only use this when we fight.' Rin stated.

'Yeah, do we need to move a storm?' Sango added.

'No, I've decided on something but we must wait till we get to the hotel to talk.' Kagome replied.

'OK'

Once they were agreed Kagome closed off the link and went to sleep. Kagome had woken up around nine p.m and they were all taken to their rooms to unpack. Once she got to her room Kagome went into the room she wanted and staid there of the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The nest morning Kagome woke up at six and got ready to meet Rin and Sango by the beach. Before she could even leave the room she was stopped by the smell of food. Kagome was about to sit down to eat when she heard her room mate growl out, "Get your own food wench."

"Uh,...I'm not hungry any way, later dick breath." Kagome hissed before walking out of the room.

"Later bitch." He yelled.

Kagome walked down the halls and out to the back of the hotel room to go to the beach. She was surprised to see that both Rin and Sango wee the one' doing the waiting. Once they were in a small circle Kagome and Sango manipulated the water while Rin manipulated the sand so that they were in a doom to speak in privet. Once they were done Rin turned to Kagome and asked, "What's going on?"

"Yeah, what you come up with?" Sango added.

"I want to challenge the elders for the head of the family." Kagome answered.

"Are you sure about this?" Rin replied.

"Yeah, they know all types of spells and counter spells." Sango stated.

"I will only do this should you two wish to join me…I want you both to help me." Kagome answered.

"But we'd be out numbered; it would be four against three." Sango replied.

"We have a stronger link then they do…I know we can do this." Kagome answered.

"I'm in…I'll always help you out sis." Rin said.

"What about you Sango?" Kagome asked.

"I'm in…oh I have some news." Sango answered.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked while sensing that it wasn't good new.

"Kikiyo is going to use one of the forbidden miko curses to turn Inuyasha into a mindless dog." Sango answered.

"Who told you this?" Kagome asked as she tried not to show her anger.

"Miroku…Tsubaki over heard this…"Sango answered.

"Kagome we have to warn him." Rin added.

"He'll just call me a lying bitch…than k Miroku and I shall deal with it so don't worry." Kagome ordered.

"What about Sesshomaru? Can I at least warn him?" Rin asked.

"Warn him but make sure he leaves this to me. Is that all?" Kagome replied.

"Yes, oh when are we challenging the elders?" Sango asked.

"During Christmas break." Kagome answered as she undid the water.

Rin and Sango went back up to their rooms while Kagome walked along the shore hoping to relax. However her hopes were crushed when she felt a familiar aura close by her. She stopped in her tracks and placed up a barrier before saying, "What do you want Koga?"

"Look…I wanted to apologize and ask you if you'd like to get a bit to eat." He said as kindly as he could.

"Will you try to drug me?" Kagome asked.

"No, if you don't want to I'll understand." He replied.

'Umm…Tsubaki you did one hell of a number on him…I guess it won't be that bad.' Kagome thought. "Sure but lets talk…I would at least like for us to be friends." Kagome answered.

"OK…come on it's this way." He said.

As Kagome and Koga walked in laughing and smiling they were stared at by Rin, Sango, Miroku and an enraged Sesshomaru. After they got their food they sat down and joined the others. Inuyasha was at a lost so just sat back and watched the show. Before Kagome could explain anything Rin turned to her and asked, "Are you ok? Did he drug you?"

"If he touched you I'm going to kill him." Sango added.

"Drugged?" Inuyasha repeated.

"Yeah, he tried to drug her so that he'd make her his." Miroku explained.

"Chill guys…Tsubaki knocked some sense into him when he attacked her." Kagome explained.

"I'm sorry for what I did to Kagome and I swear I won't ever try it again." Koga said as he bowed.

"Best you don't for should you try it I will kill you." Sesshomaru growled.

"Fuck that shit…get the hell away form her!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Cool it Inu…besides what do you care you have my sister." Kagome hissed.

The rest of the meal was quiet. No one had dares say a word or even tried to lighten the mood. Once they were done Kagome went up to her room to take a bath while the others went to the beach. Kagome had forgotten to get some cloth so when she came out in nothing but a towel she was surprised to see Inuyasha sitting on the couch. Kagome let out a long sight before she said, "I thought you wee going with the others to the movies."

"I was but didn't…why do you want me gone?" he shot back.

"No…I was just asking…do you want to put a movie on…I don't fell like going out." Kagome asked as she walked across the living room and to her room.

"Sure…what movie." He asked as he turned to see Kagome in a towel.

"Horror." Was all she said before she walked into her room.

While Kagome got dressed Inuyasha looked through the DVD's he had brought with him. Kagome walked out in black sleeping pants and a black tank-top to see Inuyasha holding up two different DVD's. Kagome raised an eye brow and said, "I haven't seen saw three yet."

"Saw Three it is." He replied as he turned to pop in the movie.

"You want popcorn?" Kagome asked.

"Won't they charge us?" Inuyasha answered.

"Nope…I brought my own." Kagome replied.

"And how are we suppose to pop the popcorn?" he asked.

"Like this." Kagome answered as she used the element of air to hold the bag up while using her power over fire to pop the popcorn.

Inuyasha watched as she easily did this with out burning the popcorn. 'Who is she?' he thought just as a familiar image flash in his mind. Only this image had a small girl. He was brought back to earth when Kagome was heard say, "Hurry up the movie is about to start."

"Oh, yeah." was all he said.

After the movie was over Kagome got up and stretched. She couldn't believe that they were able to make this movie just as twisted if not more then the first two other movies that were made. She was brought back out of thought when both she and Inuyasha heard his cell phone go off. Kagome rolled her eyes as he picked up and said, "Hey Kikiyo."

"Don't tell her I'm here." Kagome whispered.

"Uh…oh I got this weird underclass man…I miss you too…yeah I'll be sure to tell her…ok bye." He said before he turned to Kagome and said, "Kikiyo says that you're allowed to take guests for the holidays this year."

"Oh, well I'm going to go tell Rin and Sango then…I'll be back later." She replied.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome walked out and left him alone once more. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' He thought as he began to feel depressed without her presence there to help him. Kagome walked into Rin's room and found them on the couch. Not wanting to get any closer Kagome stopped and used her aura to reach them. Once she had their attention she grinned and said, "You really shouldn't leave your door unlocked."

"We did lock it you just cheated…what's up?" Rin replied.

"Oh, apparently we get to take guest home for Christmas this year…Kikiyo is taking Inuyasha so feel free." Kagome answered.

"Will you be able to protect my brother?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, Oh can you guys tell Sango…I feel like going out for a walk down the shore." Kagome answered.

"Sure…are you going alone?" Rin replied.

"Yeah, I just need to calm down." Kagome explained.

"Be safe." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yes father." Kagome stated sarcastically.

"Do you think something happened between her and Inuyasha?" Rin asked after Kagome walked out.

"She'll be fine…let us go tell Sango like she requested." Sesshomaru answered.

"Yeah…maybe we can plan a small beach party for just the six of us." Rin replied

"I agree…we could help her relax that way." was all he said.

While Sango, Miroku, and Rin planned their late night gathering Inuyasha played Kingdom Hearts 2 on his PS2. Kagome didn't get back to her room till five only to find Inuyasha sleep on the couch. She had been walking on the water and using a lot of power so that she could see where she was going. After placing a blanket over him Kagome changed and went to bed. Inuyasha waited up until she had fallen asleep before getting up and going to his room for more sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kagome spent the next two day's in her room doing nothing but mediating. After that day she had spent with Inuyasha all she wanted to do was remove the spell that was placed on his mind. She was losing control little by little and she had forgotten her medication back tat the school. It was the third day what she heard a knock on her door. Kagome lowered herself to sit back on the bed rather then floating over it before she said, "Come in."

Rin and Sango walked in and closed the door before they joined Kagome on the bed. Kagome closed her eyes and tried to go back to what she was doing only to be held down by Sango and Rin. She turned to them and gave them a look and said, "What is it now?"

"You can't stay locked up the whole trip." Rin said.

"Yeah, so why don't you meet us tat midnight down by the shore. We're having our own little beach party." Sango added.

"And who exactly is us?" Kagome asked.

"It'll just be us, Miroku, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha." Rin answered.

"What?...Sango place a barrier up." Kagome replied.

"Why?" Sango asked.

"Because I don't think my would work against him right now." Kagome answered.

"He's not even here…he went with the guys to get some drinks for tonight so take a chill pill." Rin replied.

"Look my guilt is making me lose control and subconsciously I'm trying to remove the hold that I have on his mind." Kagome explained.

"Look we'll keep you in check so will you please just come tonight." Rin asked.

"Fine but if I get to out of control I'm leaving." Kagome answered.

"Great! Don't be late!" Sango yelled.

"See you there." Rin added before the two left her in peace.

'This is going to be on hell of a night.' Kagome thought as she began to suppress her own power. For the rest of the day Kagome kept her self locked up in her room. By the time 11:30 p.m. came around she began to get ready. Kagome put on a blood red spaghetti strap with black baggy pants that out-lined her every curve perfectly. Just as she opened her bed room door Inuyasha said, "Come on we're going to be late."

"Why'd you wait for me?" Kagome asked.

"Because Rin and Sango said they forgot to tell you where the spot was." Inuyasha answered. 'She's hot!'' his demon blood yelled.

"Thanks, let's go." Kagome replied. As she tried to hold back a blush. 'God he looks good.' She thought.

The two walked in silence as they tried to not look at one another. Once they got to the waters edge they found Sango, Rin, Miroku and Sesshomaru waiting. Kagome raised an eye brow and asked, "What are we waiting for?"

"For you…um I can't really manipulated that much water yet…I used up to much energy during the day." Sango said.

"Uh…are we going to have it under water?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, you don't want it to be?" Rin answered.

"No, lets just have it here." Kagome replied as she created a fire for all of them to use.

"Then let's get this party started." Rin added as she turned to face Sango.

"I'm in." Sango said as she turned to look at Kagome.

The guys tried to back away as they felt an uneasiness coming form the girls. However they never got too far, Rin manipulated the sand and threw Sesshomaru into the water while Sango brought the water to Miroku. Inuyasha however wasn't so lucky because Kagome summoned a guest of wind, lifted him up into the sky and dropped him into the water. As the girls died of laughter the guys ran to pull them in. Sango and Rin stopped laughing when they saw Kagome run. They turned around and were pulled to the water.

While Sango fought with Miroku in the water Rin held Sesshomaru to the ground using the sand. Kagome however wasn't so lucky, Inuyasha didn't realize it but he had mange to unlock how to fight against her. Kagome had just done a quick turn when she fell. 'Damn you Rin.' She thought as she felt Inuyasha wrap his arms around her. Inuyasha leaned into her ear as he held her tighter and whispered, "I got you."

"So now what?" she whispered back as she tried not to shiver at the sound of his voice.

"Now…now I get my pay back." He growled as he lifted her up and carried her over to the water.

As Inuyasha walked over to the water Kagome saw that Sango and Rin had finally given in. 'I mind as well to.' She thought. Just as they reached the edge of the water Inuyasha jumped up into the air and above the water. Kagome was surprised when Inuyasha didn't drop her but fell with her into the water with his arms still wrapped around her. As they reached the surface for air Inuyasha held her tightly before finally letting go of her. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and smiled before splashing him with water.

"WATER FIGHT!" Sango yelled as they joined in on it.

After an hour of splashing water and having fun Kagome, Rin and Sango got out. The guys were about to offer to go and get them some towels when they saw that they were using their elemental powers to dry and remove the sand off of them. The girls turned to the guys and asked, "What?" at the same time.

"Could you help us out here?" Miroku answered.

"With what?" Sango asked innocently.

"With the water and sand that is on us." Sesshomaru answered

"Fine…I'll do it." Kagome said already feeling the strain of using to much of the elements.

After they were all dried and seated around the camp fire they began to talk. Kagome however began to feel bad. Rin turned to Kagome feeling the need to check on her and saw her about to pass out. Inuyasha quickly caught and left the others to be together. When Inuyasha got to the room he laid her down and went to sleep along side her. That night was one of the few nights Kagome would ever have a peaceful sleep.

Later in the later afternoon Kagome woke up but didn't open her eyes. She felt warm and didn't want to let go of that feeling. Kagome moved her hands to find a pair of strong arms holding her around the waist. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked up. There holding her in her sleep was the man she longed for but could not have. AS she tried to get up she was pulled back down and held tighter. Before she could get up she heard Inuyasha say, "Don't move…let's stay like this." with his eyes closed.

"We can't…let go." Kagome replied.

Kagome froze when she felt his lips on her neck and run up and down her neck as he said, "Please…" 'He's going to say Kikiyo.' Kagome thought sadly but was surprised when he said, "Please Kagome...please just stay with me."

"We can't so please just let go." Kagome answered as gently as she could.

"Why?!" Inuyasha yelled as he sat up and made her face him.

When Kagome looked into his eyes she knew it was a small part of the Inuyasha she once knew. Inuyasha now had blood red eyes and purple strikes along the side of his face. 'He remembers me.' Kagome thought happily as he tightened his hold on her. She was brought back to reality when she heard his evil filled voice say, "Why did you make him forget? Now he's with some slut instead of you!"

"I was forced to…please just don't tell him." Kagome said as she cried for the first time since that day. 

"Undo it…make him remember." He growled.

"I can't…please don't make me do it to you." She cried.

"I said do it!" he roared as he slapped her across the face.

Kagome's tears stopped as the demon Inuyasha stared at her wide eyed. Before he even had a chance to make it up to her he was forced back and Inuyasha saw Kagomes tear stained face with a forming bruise. He reached out to her only for her to take a step back. He looked at her in shock and shame before lowering his head and asking, "What did I do? Kagome I'm so sorry."

"Stay away form me." She said as she left the room.

Kagome called Sango and Rin and had a long talk with them while the guys went to go check on Inuyasha. Everyone knew when Kagome told the girls what he had done because of their auras flaring up. After talking it through Rin asked, "Are you sure you want to go back?"

"Yeah, it's only been five days and we have 12 more to go." Sango added.

"I just want to leave…I've already told the teachers and I've paid for my ticket back. I leave tonight." Kagome explained.

"We'll help you pack." Rin offered.

"No, I'm fine." Kagome said and left.

When Kagome got back to her hotel room she was glad that Inuyasha was still with the guys. Kagome quickly got pack and left without saying good-bye to any of them. As she boarded the plane she thought, 'He was so mad…I will never forgive him.' But deep down in her heart she knew she would always have a soft spot for him. She knew that she would forgive him in time.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to read. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Inuyasha ran into the room and looked for any sign that what had just been told to him was a lie. When he found everything that belonged to Kagome gone he fell to his need in grief. He had no idea how he would get her to forgive him or what he could possibly do. Sesshomaru and Miroku stood behind him and not knowing what to do, Inuyasha was than given a reality check at his brothers' words.

"Probably for the best…after all you are Kikiyo's boyfriend." Sesshomaru stated.

"Sorry Inu but Sesshomaru is right…either you break it off with Kikiyo or you stay with her." Miroku added.

"I don't know…I guess I want both of them." Inuyasha replied.

Before anything else could be said Inuyasha was punched and kicked to the floor before he heard his brothers cold vice say, "You disgust me brother, chose or have neither one." before he walked out.

"I thought you didn't like Kagome, what happened between you two?" Miroku asked once Sesshomaru was gone.

"My mind tells me Kikiyo is who I belong with but my heart aches when I see Kagome so far away." Inuyasha explained.

"Damn, Inu…you really need to think about this." Miroku said.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Inuyasha replied.

The next 12 days went by painfully slow. Inuyasha couldn't think straight because he wanted nothing more then to get Kagome's forgiveness. Once they got back Rin and Sango went straight to their dorm to unpack. They had arrived during lunch and were expected to show up to their last two blocks. Kagome had just finished eating when she felt a familiar aura near her. She picked up her things and began to walk away. When the person would not stop following her she stopped and said, "Stay away form me…give me time to think."

"Kagome please…" Inuyasha tried to explain.

"Save it…just get back to my sister and leave me alone." She yelled as the ground slightly shook.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome left and met up with his brother. As he began to walk to his class he met up with Kikiyo and was confused. He wanted to get Kagome to like him but their was this force that held him back. That after noon Kagome had staid after class to work on her archery when she felt her sister close by. She placed her bow down and said, "What now Kikiyo?"

"Why did you dispel him…now I have to fix it." She hissed as she formed an energy ball.

"Have him for all I care…just leave me the fuck alone." Kagome said as she made afire ball. "Unless you want me to burn your so call pretty face." She added with a grin.

"Fine…but I'll have the last laugh soon sister." Kikiyo hissed as she walked away.

After Kikiyo had left Kagome had been on her way back to the dorms when Koga sopped her. Kagome was so lost in thought that she didn't ever catch what he had told her, so she looked at him and asked, "What did you say?"

"I said thank you…I found my soul mate and we will be getting married once I leave high school." Koga repeated.

'Your welcome…um I have to go but we'll talk later." Kagome said.

"Ok later Kagome." He said and ran off.

Kagome walked up to her dorm and found it to be packed. As soon as she saw Inuyasha she looked away and went straight to her room. For the rest of the semester Kagome ignored and refused to speak with Inuyasha what so ever. It was the week of finals and Kagome had just started when she was told to report to the office. Kagome walked in and was show n to one of the conference rooms to find her parents. Kagome let out a long sight before saying, "I'm not taking my final for this? What did I do now?"

"Don't you take that kind of tone with us young lady." Her father said.

"We need to know whose parents we will be inviting to the house." Her mother added.

"Should have seen this coming…Inuyasha and Sesshomaru Takahashi, Sango Kiroshi and Miroku Hoshi." Kagome answered.

"Will you be bringing a guest?" her father asked.

"No, now can I leave." Kagome hissed.

"Very well…however we would like to know why you came back early from your trip." Her mother replied as a barrier went up and around the door.

"You should know, seeing as how you planned it all…Why do you want me so close to the very thing that breaks me?!" Kagome yelled with fury.

"The elders wish to see if you can keep control over the very thing that breaks you." Her father answered as if it were the simplest task of all time.

"We have to see if you will need more training during college." Her mother added.

"Whatever, just leave me be until I get home." Kagome said as she easily broke her mothers barrier and walked out.

After staying twenty minutes after school to finish her final, Kagome went up to her dorm and found it to be crowded again. After what had occurred that day she just wanted to be alone. Kagome threw her stuff into her room and stormed out. She ran to her car and drove to the only place where she felt sane.

"Kinata can I please use your dojo?" Kagome asked.

"Of course...what's up?" her cousin asked as she closed the house door to show her to the dojo.

"My parents...I need your theories and all the information you've got on this curse and how to get rid of it." She answered they neared the dojo.

"OK, are you staying for dinner?" she asked.

"Yeah." was all Kagome said before threw herself at the punching bag.

'It never had a chance.' Kinata thought as she walked out to go started on dinner.

As Kagome chewed her food she couldn't believe how accurate and how everything in the paper made sense. After swallowing her food she looked up at her cousin and asked, "Have you shown them this?"

"Shown who?" she replied.

"Kinata...the elders have to see this...it might work." Kagome said.

"I tried to but they said it was a waste of time. That and I think I don't want to get rid of the curse." Kinata replied.

"Oh well um thanks but I have to get back now...see you over the holidays." Kagome said as she got up.

"Glad I could help." she said with a smile. 'You will end this I just know it.' she thought.

Kagome walked out and drove back to the school. She was walking back to her dorm when she heard Kikiyo's moaning. Kagome quickly passed by not wanting to get in the middle of it and went to her dorm. Once there, she found Inuyasha, Rin, Sesshomaru, Sango and Miroku all were watching a movie. Kagome placed her keys down and said, "I have some bad new."

"For all of us or for Rin and Sango?" Miroku asked.

"For all of you guys so put the movie on pause." Kagome answered.

"What's wrong?" Rin replied as she turned to face her.

"My mom and dad came and talked to me today." she began.

"What THEY want." Sango hissed.

"Apparently who ever was invited their parents are going to be invited as well." Kagome answered.

"So our parents are going to be there?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, so they might want to keep you close to them." Kagome answered.

"Just great...thanks for the heads up." Sango said.

"Whatever...I'm going to bed." Kagome said as she walked away. After she got changed and after she had already climbed into bed their was a knock on the door. She let out a frustrated sigh and said, "Come in." without even thinking.

Inuyasha was amazed at how fast she had said that. 'She probably doesn't know it's me.' he thought. He was proven right when he saw the look of shock and anger cross her face as he walked in. Inuyasha closed the door and walked as close as he could to her with out being shocked by her miko energy. Once he reached his limit he turned to her and said, "Kagome I really am sorry and I really want you to forgive me."

"Inuyasha...its ok I'm not that mad any more. I'm just tried and want to go to be." Kagome said as she tried to stay awake.

"Are you sure? I really want to make it up to you." he asked.

"Yes, now please just let me go to sleep." she answered as she got under her covers.

"Night Kagome." he whispered.

Inuyasha walked out and went to his own dorm to sleep. He couldn't believe how she had forgiven him so easily but he was glad. 'Do...am I falling for her?' were his last thoughts before he too fell asleep.

**A/N: Thanks for reading my stories and to those of you that have read my other three stories and thank you so much. I hope you like the story so far and I hope you continue to read my fics. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The rest of the week soon flew by and the group now found themselves packing. While Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru continued to pack; Kagome, Rin and Sango had just finished working out their plans when there was a knock on their door. Kagome opened the door and allowed the man to take their bags down to the limo. Kagome turned to Rin and asked, "You really?"

"Ready as I'll ever be...Sango lets go." Rin answered.

"I'm coming...Kagome can we get our usual rooms?" Sango replied as she got her keys.

"Yeah, how lets go cuz you know how my parents get when we're late." Kagome answered as she walked out.

"Are you girls done yet?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah...where's Inuyasha?" Rin answered.

"He's with Kikiyo." Sesshomaru growled in pure disgust.

"Well then let's go." Sango said.

Once in the limo Sango, Miroku, Rin Sesshomaru, and Kagome all sat away form Kikiyo and Inuyasha. Once they reached the house (well castle) they got down and were shown to there room. Kagome walked into her room and changed into a pair of black pants and a dark blue shirt. Once everyone was settled Kagome and Kikiyo took them down to the family room where they were about to meet almost all of the Higurashi family.

"Mother, father this is Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru." Kikiyo said in a voice full of respect.

"Welcome to our home...your parents are waiting for you in the main hall. That includes yours as well Rin...Sango." Kagome's mother stated.

"Yes aunt Robin." they said before walking out with the guys.

This left Kagome lone with her sister and her parents. Mean while Rin and Sango bowed before all the adults before everyone took to their parents side. At this pint Sango turned to her father and said, "Father...Miroku is my boyfriend."

"Is this true?" he asked as he turned to face Miroku.

"Yes, mother Sango is the woman I love." Miroku answered as he turned to face his mother.

"Very well then...you all may leave and get settled. Dinner is at seven so DON'T be late." Rin's mother stated.

After all of them walked out they met up with an enraged Kagome and a fuming Kikiyo. Rin and Sango said nothing and just followed. They were surprised when Kagome had moved Inuyasha from the guest hall to the room that was between her and Kikiyo's room. Miroku was moved to a room next to Sango's room while Sesshomaru was moved to the room next to Rin's room. After they all got settled they met in the hall way and walked to the game room. Once they guys got over the shock Kagome said, "Let's play basketball."

"OK but we're not even." Rin replied.

"That's why we're playing horse." Sango said as seh got a ball.

"Horse?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, the first person who makes the shot starts the game. Every one has to shoot from their but it a person misses they get the first letter of the word horse. Who ever spell out horse loses." Sango explained.

"Sounds simple enough...let's play." Miroku said.

"OK...I'll go first." Rin said sweetly.

"Rin go easy on them." Kagome told her.

"Fine...I'll start off slow." Rin replied as she got closer to the basket. When she shot it in she made a basket and said, "You're turned Sesshomaru."

"Ok." he said. Sesshomaru stood exactly where Rin had shot form and made the basket. He then turned and said, "You're up monk."

"I resent that." Miroku said as he caught the ball and bounced it a couple of time. Everyone was surprised that he had actually made it in.

And soon it began, it didn't take long for Miroku to miss with the kind of shots they were doing. Rin was now on her last chance when the door flew opened which caused her to miss the shot. Rin turned around ready to pound who ever had caused her the game. Inuyasha froze as he saw Rin's angry face. Before Rin could do anything they heard Sesshomaru ask, "Do you want to play?"

"Sure...what are you guys playing?" he answered.

"Where's Kikiyo?" Kagome asked.

"She said she had to talk to her grandfather...she said she'd see me at dinner." he answered.

"Let's start over...Inuyasha start the game." Kagome said as she threw the ball at him. 'What the hell does she think she's doing?' she thought.

Mean while Kikiyo sat before the three elders and her grandfather. She had just told them of an idea that they could use as a 'test' for her sister. While the elders talked about it she sat with an emotionless face. 'She will wish I was the one born with all the power.' Kikiyo thought evilly. Kikiyo was brought out of thought when she heard her grandfather ask, "What proof do you have that this hanyou has such an effect on your sister?"

"My proof is that she wasn't able to share a room or even speak with him without taking the medication she was once given." Kikiyo answered with a voice of respect.

"You do not bare the curse...why are you so interested in this." one of the elders asked.

"Kagome is my twin sister and I want nothing more than for her to be safe from her own curse." Kikiyo lied as if she were born to do it.

"Very well...you shall have what you request two days before you leave." her grandfather replied.

"Thank you." Kikiyo replied as she stood up to leave. 'Good...now she will wish that I was on to hold all the power rather than her.' she thought as she began to walk out and jump the nearest guy she saw.

Mean while Rin, Miroku, Sango and Sesshomaru watched in amazement as Kagome and Inuyasha were facing off. Each needed one more letter to lose. Who ever would miss the basket first would lose. Kagome had just made her shot when Inuyasha took his spot. Just as he was about to shoot he heard Kikiyo calling him which caused him to lose. Kagome grinned while the others laughed.

"Nice try...better luck next time." Kagome whispered.

Before he could reply Kikiyo walked in and said, "Dinner is ready...Kagome mother and father wish to speak to you after."

"Let's go babe." Inuyasha growled as he stormed off.

"He's a sore loser...come on before we get in trouble." Rin said as she took hold of Sesshomaru's hand.

"That goes for all of us...Kagome hurry up." Sango called as she did the same with Miroku.

'He will never know how much that hurt me.' Kagome thought as she ran to catch up with the others. The meal had been peaceful and quiet for the most part. Very one had kept to themselves until Rin's father placed his fork down to look at Sesshomaru. After watching him closely he said, "Tell me...what are your attentions with my daughter?"

"I plan to do nothing more then to keep her happy my lord." Sesshomaru answered as he turned to meet his gaze.

"Rin...how long have you been seeing this young man." her mother asked.

"I've been seeing him since three weeks after I met him. Mother I love him just as he loves me." Rin answered as she reached to hold his hand from under the table.

"Mother, father may I be excused?" Kagome asked as she tried to ignore Kikiyo and Inuyasha's whispers.

"Yes, but you must come with us before you my go to your room." her father answered as he got up.

"Very well...good evening every one." Kagome said as she walked out.

As Kagome walked out with her parents Inuyasha could not help but ach inside as she left his sight. Kagome followed them to a small study that was across the hall and entered. Once her mother had a barrier up and around the room she sat down and waited for t hem to speak. Her father was the one to speak first. "You will not come between Kikiyo and her soon to be husband.

"We say this because of the history you've had between this young man." her mother added.

"I had no intention of doing so." Kagome stated calmly while she silently raged inside.

"Very well...we shall see you at six tomorrow morning for your usual chores." her father said before she was allowed to leave.

'Chores!...What I do aren't chores their tests so that I can be kept in check." Kagome yelled within her mind as she walked to her room and slammed the door. Kagome put on her sleeping clothes and walked over to the balcony where she had the prefect view of the garden. 'I don't care what happens to me...so long as I'm free.' she thought as she began to use all the elements...she used, earth, air, firs and water and she tried to calm her self.

After the others had finished eating they two had gone to there rooms to freshen up and go to sleep. 'Please be alright.' both Rin and Sango thought as they tried to go to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rin, Sango, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku and Kikiyo all sat as they ate quietly and alone. Ever since Rin and Sango had woken up they had felt unease and kept to them selves. Inuyasha seemed to be lost as Kikiyo kept her hold on him, but it wasn't until Sango's father had walked in with the scent of Kagome's blood that the hold had weakened. Rin and Sango froze as they heard him say, "You two must come with me...she is close to death."

"Where is she?" Both Rin and Sango asked.

"She has been taken to a hospital...your guest shall be looked after by Kikiyo. Now follow me." he answered.

Without a second word or look back Rin and Sango left them to go help Kagome. After they had finished eating Miroku and Sesshomaru went back to there room while Inuyasha was taken to a small garden out side by Kikiyo's room. 'What the hell is going on?' he thought. Inuyasha was brought out of thought when Kikiyo said, "Don't you just love it? This is my favorite place to relax."

"It's beautiful Kikiyo...What do you want to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Do about what?" she asked as she grew close to him.

"Ummm...do you want to go and play a game?" Inuyasha answered

As she slept she watched the whole event that had caused her to end up in this dark place play before her. She watched her self use defensive fighting techniques to pass her test. She watched as she went pass her limit before falling to the floor in a seizure. 'What now?' she thought as she could hear nor see anything around her.

Rin and Sango followed Sango's father down the empty halls to the sounds of doctors talking and the whimpers of a girl in pain. Rin and Sango entered the room to find Kagome on a mechanic to help her breath. Rin reached out to Sango's mind and waited for her to answer.

**(AN: The italic's mean that they're talking to each other mentally.)**

'_What?' Sango's pain filled voice was heard in her mind. _

'_We have to get her.' Rin replied. _

"How long will she be like this doctor?" Kagome's mother asked.

'_OK but how do we get a strong enough barrier around us so that we can go in to find her?' Sang asked_.

"We can not say but she will be monitored every twenty minutes." the doctor answered.

_'Just follow me.' Rin answered before she closed off the link. _

As the adults staid close to the door Rin and Sango moved to Kagome's side. Rin was at her right while Sango was at her left. Just as the adults had noticed both Rin and Sango opened all of their links and yelled, '_HELP_!' before anyone could pull them out a barrier was formed around the three. The barrier constantly changed colors as they were all protected. Once that was done both Rin and Sango closed their eyes and chanted, "Mind to mind, body to body, let us aide our troubled sister."

"Do you think the girls are alright?" Miroku asked as he and Sesshomaru played one on one of the PS2's they had in the game room.

"They are strong and I am sure they will only be a while." Sesshomaru answered as he began to best Miroku.

"Who's strong?" Inuyasha asked as he walked in.

"I thought you were with Kikiyo." Sesshomaru replied.

"She said she was going to take a bath." Inuyasha said.

"We were talking about Rin and Sango." Miroku answered his unanswered question.

"Oh, where are they?" Inuyasha asked.

"They're still at the hospital with Kagome." Sesshomaru answered.

Rin and Sango were surrounded in darkness. The only light they had was that of their will to find Kagome. As they got closer to what they were looking for they could hear her crying and trying to find her way. The seven parents's watched as the sleeping girls staid still. They had no idea what was happening but they knew it would all turn out alright. Kagome's mother watched in disbelief at her daughter's power as the barrier was kept up. 'She has yet to obtain her full power and she has already gained such control.' she thought.

As she cried she could hear the voices get louder. Telling her to try to find them, telling her that they were there to help her. It wasn't until she saw a faint light that she got up and ran to it. 'I will not give up...they need me.' she thought disparately as she ran. Rin and Sango had been walking in the darkness for what seemed like hours when something ran into them. Before they knew it their surroundings had changed. Rin and Sango looked around and were amazed by the beauty that they were surround by. Rin turned to Sango and asked, "Where are we?"

"You're in my mind, what are you doing here?" a very pissed off Kagome was heard.

"Cool it...we were worried and by the looks of it you were trying to kill your self." Sango stated in an angry voice.

"Why didn't you just let me die?" Kagome asked sadly.

"Because we need you...now cut the depressing crap and let's go home." Rin replied.

"Where are our bodies?" Kagome asked.

"Their in a hospital room...your on a fucking life machine." Sango answered.

"Damn...sorry guys I guess I just didn't feel like trying." Kagome replied

"Come on Kagome we will soon be free." Rin said.

"Yeah, all we have to do is defeat our grandparents." Sango added.

"See you guys later." Kagome said as she dispelled their spell.

Rin and Sango opened their eyes and quickly removed all of the tubes that were on her. The doctors yelled and raged at what they were doing but were shocked when Kagome opened her eyes and slowly got up. She looked pale and weak but other then that she was fine. Her barrier was lowered and the doctors quickly rushed to her side. Rin and Sango were about to be yelled at when Kagome said, "Yell at them and I will put my self back into a coma." In such a cold voice that it even scared the demon lord.

"Very well...you are to stay the night here." her mother stated.

"I want to go home." Kagome replied.

"You WILL stay or you will stay in bed for three days at home." her father roared.

"Fine...see you tomorrow." Kagome answered back.

Without another word the adults left. Rin and Sango were forced to leave while they moved Kagome out of the intensive care section. That night Kagome was drugged and put to sleep. Mean while Rin, Sango, Sesshomaru and Miroku all sat by the pool out side talking and making plans to go out once Kagome got back. The next day Kagome didn't get home till two in the after noon which pisst her off. As she walked down the halls she noticed Inuyasha walking alone. As they looked at each other, each failed to notice that they were about to run into each other. After falling to the floor Kagome said, "Sorry...hey where's Kikiyo?"

"She went out...welcome back." he answered as he helped her up.

"Well we're going to the mall and to see a movie...you want to come with?" Kagome replied.

"Sure...when?" he asked.

"In two hours so get ready." Was all she said before going into her room.

After taking a long, relaxing bath Kagome got dressed and met up with the others in the front of the house. She wore a red and black striped shirt that was off the shoulder with black pants and gloves. Just as she walked out of her room Inuyasha walked out of his too. Both looked at one another and smiled until Inuyasha looked away and said, "Damn...I usually don't take this long."

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Kagome replied.

"Nothing, let's go." he answered as he began to walk ahead of her.

Once they met up with the others they got in the car and drove to the mall. Kagome didn't like to take the limo every where so she drove a silver focus that fit every one. Once they got to the mall the girls ran straight for hot topic and began to try on cloth.

"What the hell are we suppose to do?" Inuyasha whined.

"I say we have the girls try on cloth for us." Miroku said.

"Let's just find the girls." Sesshomaru added.

They had only been at the mall for some hours when they all decided to get something to eat. No one seemed to notice Kagome was still pale; the only one that had been able to was Inuyasha. They had just begun to eat when Kagome put her food down and said, "I have to go to the bath room."

"You ok?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, I'll be back." Kagome said as she got up and left.

"Rin do you think we should go after her?" Sango asked as she leaded into Miroku's arms.

"I'll go...I'm done anyway." Inuyasha said as he got up and left.

"That was odd." Miroku said.

"I am sure he will treat her right." Sesshomaru stated.

As Inuyasha got closer to the bath rooms he heard Kagome coughing. Inuyasha reached the bath room door and knocked before saying, "Kagome...are you ok?"

"Yeah...just go back." he heard her barely mange to say before she began to cough again. Kagome could not hold it back any longer and began to cough up blood. 'Damn it...I'm still to weak.' she thought.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he broke down the door after catching the scent of her blood.

"Your not suppose to be in here." was all Kagome said before the world around her faded into nothing but darkness.

**A/N: Sorry about the cliff hanger but I couldn't help it. I hope you like it and I really hope you aren't confused by any of the events that have passed. Please let me know how you like it and please send me some reviews!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Inuyasha quickly caught Kagome and made his way to the others. Once Rin and Sango saw Inuyasha holding a blood stained Kagome they placed a concealment spell and left. Once Inuyasha had laid her down on her bed Rin and Sango placed their hands on her and began to heal her. Sesshomaru, Miroku and Inuyasha watched as an aura of blue and green covered the girls. Once the light faded Rin turned to the guys and said, "Lets go she needs to rest."

"Will she be OK?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, she needs to rest but she won't unless she can't feel us." Rin answered.

"So let's go swimming." Sango added.

"OK, we'll get out things." Miroku stated.

"We'll meet you in front of my room." Rin said as she closed the door behind her.

After getting into some swimming trunks and suites they got their towels and left to the pool. On their way there the girls stopped and began to talk with a strange girl. She had a long bride of black hair and was pale. Her nails were covered with a coat of dark blue nail polish. After having to clear their throats Rin said, "Oh, sorry guys…this in Kinata…Kinata…this is Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru."

"Hey guys…I'll see you guys later. I just want to check up on my cousin." She said as she began to walk away.

Kinata walked down the halls as she began to build up her miko energy. 'They said they healed her but I'm still going to do what she asked of me." Kinata thought as she entered the room. As soon as she closed the door a barrier was formed around the entire room as the door locked it's self. Kinata let out a grin and said, "Get up you faker."

"Shut up…I don't feel like swimming." Kagome hissed as she sat up.

"Or is it because you don't want to see that hanyou in nothing but trunks? Which may I add he looked good in." Kinata teased.

"Cram it…did you find a way?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah but in the shape your in it might kill you." Kinata answered.

"What are the chances?" Kagome replied.

"Don't even think about it! I won't do it and you can't make me." Kinata roared.

"I have to…no I need you to do it." Kagome replied calmly.

"Why? Why do you want to die?" Kinata asked sadly.

Kagome got up and walked over to her cousin and looked her straight in the eye and said, "I don't want to die…I have to live…Rin, Sango and I are going to take over soon and I WILL need your help."

"Meet me at the underground garden…I'll go and tell Rin and Sango." Was all Kinata said before walking out. 'They really are the one's…and he…he is the key to this families freedom.' She thought as she made her way to the pool. Rin and Sango had just come up for air when they took note of Kinata's serious face. They quickly jumped out and entered the barrier.

"What do you think happened?" Miroku asked.

"I am sure it is nothing more than family matters." Sesshomaru answered.

"Kagome should be fine…I agree with Sesshomaru." Inuyasha stated.

"We're going to go wash up for dinner…you guys need to do the same." Rin called.

"Ok." They called back.

"We'll see you at dinner." Sango whispered.

"I can't be seen…I'll be waiting." Was all Kinata said before walking away.

The adults were never aware that Kagome had been ill after she had been healed by both Rin and Sango. After dinner Rin, Sango and Kagome all announced that they were going to retire for the evening. After making sure every one was asleep, all three girls climbed out through there balcony's and made there way to the back of the garden. Both Rin, and Kagome unearthed the door and made there way down to find Kinata building up her energy. Once the entrance was closed off Rin said, "Why are we meeting?"

"I'm going to unlock Kagomes true power and she will unlock yours." Kinata answered.

"But I thought our power would not be unlocked until we're 18." Sango replied.

"Yeah, but if we want to take over this had to happen." Kagome stated.

"What will happen if Kagome can't handle it?" Rin asked.

"There is a possibility that she might die." Kinata answered.

"If this is the only way to end this then I will go though with it." Sango replied.

"Rin?" Kagome asked.

"I'm in." she spoke softly.

"Ok…Rin sit behind Kagome and Sango sit in front of her…this will hurt because the seal will be broken so you must fight for control." Kinata explained.

"I trust you now let's start." Kagome said as she closed her eyes.

Kinata formed a huge ball of miko energy and forced it at Kagomes heart where all of the curses power was located. Kagome bit her lip to hold back her yells of pain. Finally after applying some pressure to the seal it finally gave way. Kinata watched as a barrier came around the three girls. Soon a vine with black thorn's wrapped around Rin while Sango was placed in a block of ice. Kinata was shocked and amazed when a symbol appeared on each of their right wrist. Rin had the families ancient symbol for the queen of earth, Sango held the symbol for the queen of water while Kagome held the highest symbol of all…she held the symbol of the elemental queen on both her wrist.

'I am sure that they will free this family…they will be the last line who will bare the curs that my family had bestowed on them.' Kinata thought as she took notice that Rin and Sango also had the markings on both wrists. Finally when the barrier lowered and the once noticeable amount of energy was hidden Kagome, Rin and Sango all opened their eyes and said, "Damn…we were the generation that gets all of the family's knowledge and power.

"You will also be the one's to set this family free." Kinata replied.

"Yeah, I'm using your theories…Rin, Sango bind your true power…I'm going to see the elders tomorrow." Kagome stated.

"What about you?" Rin asked

"I'm going to set something straight tonight." Was all Kagome replied before leaving.

"It's about time." Rin said

"That was close." Kinata said

"Spill…what didn't you tell her?" Sango asked.

"Uh…the only way that she can free the family is if she has the help of that hanyou." Kinata explained.

"So in other words he's the key to our freedom." Rin replied.

"Yes." Kinata said.

"Well…let's just hope he doesn't screw things up for us." Sango replied. 

Kagome entered her room and got changed. She didn't want to wake him so she merely got into bed. Mean while his eyes snapped open to look at the sleeping girl next to him in disgust. Once he was out of the room he jumped out into the balcony and left to answer his lover's call. Kagome had just mange to relax when she heard his deep demonic voice say, "You called?"

"Inuyasha…oh go back." She said as she sat up in bed.

"Not until I find out what's troubling my mate." He growled as he got closer to her.

"Stop where you are or you'll regret it." She hissed as she stood up and got out of bed.

"Then why call me this late." He growled.

"You trust me right?" Kagome asked.

"I do…now answer me." He demeaned as he took hold of her.

"I'm going to set his memory free…however he will not weak till late afternoon tomorrow." She explained as she gave into his hold.

"What aren't you telling me wench." He asked as he carried her over to the bed.

"I would like his support but…I'm challenging the elders tomorrow. Rin and Sango are going to take over their families just as I will take control." Kagome explained.

"Then I will fight along side you." He stated as he lay down with her in his arms.

"Only my mate can…and you are not…once I release his memories you have to get to your own bed." Kagome said as she turned to face him.

"I won't…I'm staying with you." He growled as he dug his nails into her but not enough to cause her to bleed.

"Fine…even if it's not completely you…please know that I…" Kagome was cut off when Inuyasha slammed his lips against hers.

Kagome tried to pull away but Inuyasha used his weight and held her to him. All thoughts melted away and gave in when he had mange to slip his tongue into her mouth. Finding it very hard to pull away she decided to mumble, 'I love you.' Before she dispelled the hold she had on his mind. Inuyasha bit down her lip before he was hit by a sudden burst of pain as he passed out. Kagome had healed her wound not knowing that Inuyasha had drunk a small amount of her blood. After putting him to bed Kagome go back to her bed and went to sleep.

The next morning Kagome was woke up by a knock on the door. After getting gout of bed she turned and said, "Come in." She was surprised when Rin's, Sango's and Sesshomaru father walked in with her parents. 'Crap it's too late to hide his scent.' She thought as she bowed to show her respect. 'Not like I'll be doing this again.' She thought as a barrier was formed around her. Kagome quickly stood up and glared at both her aunts and mothers who were the one's that placed the barrier around her. All Sesshomaru's father could do was watch in pity at the poor girl. Finally after a while of silence her mother was the first to speak.

"Kagome the elders have requested…no demanded that you separate Rin form Lord Takahashi's son and Sango from that monk. They are no longer to be together after this week." Her mother ordered in a very stern voice.

**A/N: Sorry about the cliff hanger but hope you like the story. Please send me reviews!!! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kagome stood in shock as her mothers words sank in. 'It's now or never.' She thought as she began to look around in the room. Kagome than kept her eyes on Lord Takahashi and finally after a long moment of silence her father added, "You have no choice in this, it IS an order."

"Will you allow this; will you allow them to cause your sons suffering?" Kagome asked as she kept her eyes on Lord Takahashi.

"I have no other choice." He answered honestly.

"Kagome you will do it now." Her aunt ordered.

"No…I will not be the one to cause them pain! Not now and not ever." Kagome hissed as she easily broke the three women's barrier without even touching it. "Tell the damn elders that we're challenging all of them for the head of this family!" she yelled as they all took a step back at the amount of energy she was letting out.

"Kagome don't do this…you've yet to receive your full power." Her mother said as she continued to back away.

"I'll take my chance's now leave me!" Kagome roared as she throne vines began to encircle her.

"Yes our lady." They all said before walking. They had no right to address her as a child until after the fight had taken place. So until then she was respected as if she were the head of the family.

As soon as all of the adults were gone and out of her room Kagome sat down on her bed as she tried to calm down. Both Rin and Sango slowly walked over to her and used their aura's to help her calm down before they would ask any ting. Once Kagome was completely calm she gave a weak smile and let out a long sight. After a small moment of silence Rin asked, "What happened?"

"They wanted me to keep both of you away form your boyfriends…they wanted me to make you leave them." Kagome answered.

"When do we fight?" Sango replied.

"We'll be told at breakfast…stay by Sesshomaru and Miroku's side…Inuyasha won't be with us." Kagome stated.

"Why not?" Rin asked

"Because she finally got him free…how long?" Sango answered.

"That's nothing to worry about…come on I'm hungry." Kagome said.

Mean while Inuyasha lay in bed with a steady breathing pattern. He watched all his lost memories fly around him but before he could chose which one he wished to view they were pushed back and in front of him stood himself only it was his demon blood. Inuyasha eyed his demon blood and waited for him to make the first move. However he was amazed when he watched him sit down and say, "We need to make this quick."

"Since when in the seven hells were you controllable?" Inuyasha asked as he staid put.

"Since my soon to be mate was about to battle for the lead of the house." His inner demon answered.

"Kikiyo?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uh no you fool…Kagome…our soon to be mate since years ago." His demon growled.

"How dare you do this?! I'm going to tell mother and father what you have done to MY Inuyasha!" Kikiyo yelled as she stormed into the kitchen.

"My lady would you like me to remove her?" one of the recent appointed body guards asked as she stood in front of Kikiyo.

"No, but Kikiyo lower your voice for I am now higher than you and our parents." Kagome spoke calmly as she finished eating.

Kikiyo stood wide eyed as her sisters words sank in. 'No…all of my planning will not be in vine…I will force her to commit suicide.' She thought angrily as she regretfully bowed before her sister and said, "I am sorry my lady…I only hope you can forgive me."

"Just eat your meal." Kagome said as she got up only to be followed by Miroku, Rin, Sango, and Sesshomaru. Before they exited the room she turned to the guards and said, "Leave us be and stay guard over Inuyasha's room…should he wake bring him to me."

As they walked down the halls in silence Kagome kept to her self. She had no idea that they were going to be out numbered or if she herself had to battle against two instead of one. Rin and Sango felt the stress that was building up with in Kagome so they decided to take her mind off things. Kagome had been so lost in thought that she was reminded that she was with other people when Rin said, "Are you ok?"

"And don't say yes because we can feel the stress coming from you." Sango added.

"Uh…I'm just thinking about the rules…I forgot to look that up when I had gone to see Shippo and Kinata." Kagome answered knowing full well she could no long lie to them.

"Just relax…come on let's get some fresh air." Rin said.

"Um…you girls go ahead and go…we're going to go and play some basketball." Miroku said.

"How about we all go by the pool, I don't trust my family." Kagome said as they turned left to the pool hall.

Mean while Inuyasha eyed his demon self as he let all the information sink in. He had no idea that it would be so over welling but he wanted it all to be a lie at some point. 'I can't trust him…what if he just wants to take over?' Inuyasha thought. He was brought back to the present when he heard his demon self let out a frustrated growl before saying, "Fine don't believe me and look at the damn memories one by one. But if my Kagome gets hurt and I'm not there I will take over our body permanently."

"I won't let that happen now move…you're in the way." Inuyasha growled back.

After his inner demon self moved out of the way Inuyasha looked at the order and decided to go in order. So he lifted his hand and touched the fist memory that was shown to him. He had no idea the pain would be so much but as it played out before him he grew in shock because every thing he was told was true. All the proof he need was right there playing out before him. 'Kagome…Kagome I'm so sorry.' He thought as he continued to watch all of his lost memories that would soon remind him of his one true love.

"What are we wearing?" Rin asked as they began to make their way back to their room.

"We are all wearing black; we are not fighting the elders with our robes. Let's meet in my room in an hour." Kagome said before she walked into her room.

"OK" both Rin and Sango said.

**(With Rin and Sesshomaru.) **

Rin and Sesshomaru sat in silence until Rin got up and walked over to her closet. He could feel the stress pouring out of her and he had no idea how to get her to calm down. Rin had been so lost in thought that she had completely forgotten about Sesshomaru. 'I have to do my best…I can't let them down.' Rin thought as she pulled out a pair of black baggy pants and a black shirt that aid, "People say life's a bitch but life isn't the bitch…I am." Rin was brought out of thought when she felt Sesshomaru's arms wrap around her before she heard him say, "Don't worry love, I will be there to kill any one who harms you in my presences."

"Umm...promise me you won't interfere." Rin requested.

"I will not stand to see you hurt." he growled as he held her tighter.

"Please...I want to be strong and I can't do that if you but in." Rin said a bit to cold.

"You have my word." was all he said as he began to nuzzle her neck.

"Thank you." Rin said as she began to relax.

**(With Sango and Miroku) **

Sango closed the door and went straight to her closer to pull out what she was going to wear. She also pulled out a pair of pants what were identical to those that Rin had chosen and a shirt that aid, "Curiosity killed the cat...but for a while I was the suspect." After getting her clothing together she walked over to Miroku and just sat by him. 'Why is she so calm...she can't keep it locked up or she'll freak when the fight starts.' Miroku thought as he wrapped his arms around Sango. Before Sango could say was happy and glad when she felt all of her stress and worry go out of her when Miroku bit down on her. After he pulled away she said, "Thank you...how could I do this with out you?"

"I'm positive you could...just be careful...I don't want to see you hurt." Miroku said as he felt her completely relax.

"I will...so long as your their." Sango replied.

After changing and getting dressed Rin, Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru were all in Kagome's room waiting for them to be called. Kagome had been completely quiet the entire time. When she felt her mother's aura approaching her room she opened her link and said, 'Keep your power hidden.' before closing their link. Before Rin and Sango could ever make a comment the door was opened and all of their parents walked in. Neither of the group members bowed and all that was said, "Follow us, the elders are waiting."

"Miroku, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are not to be touched...now lead us." was all Kagome said.

**A/N: Well there you have it. The fight is about to begin, I just hope you like the fic so far. Please send your reviews! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Rin, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Sesshomaru all followed the parents to the main dojo. Miroku and Sesshomaru were surprised to see that the dojo they were going to use was in doors with out any access to any of the elements that were going to be used in the fight. They were brought out of thought and shock when the girls walked to the center and faced the elders. Kagome turned to Rin, then Sango before saying, "Give us the rules so that we may begin."

"Rules...there are no rules so brace your self child because you will see the power we have." her grandfather stated.

"Cramp it and start old man." Kagome hissed.

Kagome was soon attacked by her grandfather and Rin's grandfather. Once held the element of firs while the other held the element of air. 'Good they didn't mix up.' Kagome thought as she easily blocked each attack and used her miko energy to confuse them. Kagome opened up the link and said, 'Rin...Sango you both ok?'

'Yeah, the counter spells come to us naturally.' Rin replied.

'What now?' Sango asked.

'Sango your going against my grandfather, Rin your against your while I take Sango's and my great uncle on.' Kagome said.

'You sure?' Rin asked.

'Just trust me.' was all Kagome said before closing off the link. 'Inuyasha please hurry.' Kagome thought.

Inuyasha had just begun to watch the final memory when he felt a pulse. He was shock when the memory was pushed back and soon once again came face to face with his inner demon. Only he did not look like the controllable demon but like the blood thirsty one he was. Without having to go back to his memory Inuyasha quickly took control and timed his inner demon like he once could. Inuyasha snapped his eyes open and got out of bed to go in search of Kagome. 'I'll be there soon.' he thought as he took off with a new found speed.

It had turned out that Rin's grandfather was the one with all the elemental powers so they were forced to change once more. Kagome not only kept her eyes on her opponent but also on Rin and Sango to make sure they were safe. Kagome opened up the link as she threw an energy ball made out of miko energy.

'Kagome watch out!' Rin yelled as she blocked the ground attack while she used a barrier as a shield for the attack that was thrown at her.

'Thanks...Sango how are you doing?' Kagome replied.

'Fine...when are we going full out...I'm tried of holding back.' Sango answered.

'OK...on my cue we'll push them back and line up.' Kagome said.

'OK' both Rin and Sango stated.

Just as Rin blocked an attack she was hit on the back with a fire ball. Sango quickly threw back her opponent and healed Rin while Kagome threw the other three back. As Kagome turned her back to check on both Rin and Sango she heard her grandfather say, "What tried already...you must be stronger then this if your wasting our time."

"Are you ok Rin?" Kagome asked as she completely ignored her grandfather's comment.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." Rin said as she got up and turned to show Sesshomaru that she was alright.

"Do not ignore me!" he roared as he threw an attack.

"Coward! How dare you attack a person who had their back to you!" Kagome yelled as she easily blocked the attack. "We're done playing games...now you will see our true power." Kagome hissed as a barrier surrounded the three girls.

"What true power?" her great uncle asked.

However they were left to watch as the spell was removed. Soon everyone in the room could feel their power. Inuyasha had walked in only to find that the three girls were stronger than anyone he had ever met. Rin was the first one to step out of the barrier and said, "I am the families earth queen." as she showed her markings.

"I am the water queen of this family." Sango added as she two showed her markings to prove what she hade just announced.

"And I am the elemental queen of this family and I WILL be listened to." Kagome said as she stepped forward.

"This can't be...you were supposed to unlock a part of your power at 18...you will die before you're ever reaching the age of twenty." Kagome great uncle spoke.

"That would be the case...however we have made alterations to the curs...stand down or fight for your life." Kagome ordered as flaming veins surround her.

Sango surrounded herself in a circle of ice daggers waiting...no daring them to make one move against them. Rin however was protected by poison filled vines that were slowing growing and inching their way other to them. All four elders watched as the once ancient legend that they had thought to be lie was right in front of them challenging them to make any through them of their friends. Regretfully all four of the elders backed down and bowed before the new and youngest elders in the family. Kikiyo watched in rage at the elders action. "No! I will not fail!" Kikiyo yelled as she ran over to Inuyasha and tried to place the beaded necklace around him.

Before the necklace could even be placed around his neck Inuyasha was lifted off the ground while Kikiyo was slammed and pinned against the wall with vines. Kagome placed Inuyasha down by both Rin and Sango as she slowly made her way over to her sister Kikiyo. Kikiyo was her older sister and was suppose to be protecting her instead of attacking and hurting her. Once Kagome felt she was close enough she took in a deep breath and said, "Back down."

"No! I was suppose to be the one with all the power not you! You took it from me you little bitch!" Kikiyo yelled.

"Kikiyo...back down or challenge me." Kagome put it simply.

"I challenge you and when I win I'll have you licking the floor!" she yelled as she began to build up her miko energy.

"No! Lady Kagome please she does not know what she speaks of." her mother stated.

"Kikiyo...I will fight you...however you must get past Rin and Sango before you can get to me." Kagome said as she stood back by Inuyasha's side.

"Fine." Kikiyo said as she began to attack.

"Do you want to fight us both or separate?" Rin asked

"Both." Kikiyo roared.

As Kikiyo attacked all Rin and Sango did was block all of her attacks. The fight lasted two hours as Rin and Sango allowed Kikiyo to use yup all of her power to exhaust her faster. By the time it was over Kikiyo was passed out on the floor and was being carried out. Once the room was left with the elders, the parents and the teens the ex-elders turned to Kagome and said, "What shall we do for you my lady?"

"First of all it's Kagome...second we shall meet once more on the day I leave to discuss as to who will be looking after things while I am at school...third of all I want you all to leave us be." Kagome said as she opened the doors to make her point clear.

Once every one was out side of the room the doors were closed and Kagome began to fall back. She couldn't control her power but that did not mean she didn't have to work heard to. Before she could hit the floor Inuyasha caught Kagome and held her in a bridle style manner. Once every one was seated Kagome regained her composer and began to use the energy to keep her from growing tried. She was forced to open her eyes when she heard Rin ask, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm just not that use to this yet...Sesshomaru I'm going to need your help." she answered as she began to pull herself free from who ever it was that held her.

"Don't even think about it bitch." she heard Inuyasha growl out.

"Inuyasha...please just let go of me." Kagome said as she tried not to sound in pain.

"Before you even go jumping to conclusions wench I don't have you so stay still." he said.

But before she could say anything else Sesshomaru asked, "What is it you need?"

"Uh...I need you to leaded me some of your blood." Kagome answered.

"What do you need his blood for?" Rin replied.

"Kagome what are you planning?" Sango added.

"It's one of the things I need to lift the curse form us...only I have to ask you all one thing." she explained.

"What is it?" Miroku asked.

"In order for the curse to be lifted you all...I have to turn all of us to demons." Kagome answered.

"Cool...would we be Inu. demons?" Rin replied.

"Hell yeah...I'll be able to beat the shit out of anyone who gets in my way." Sango added.

"So you guys won't mind?" Kagome asked.

"Hell on...what else do you need?" Miroku answered.

Kagome sat in shock as she was unable to believe here ears. They didn't care...in fact they were excited by the idea of becoming demons. Kagome was brought out of thought when she heard Sango ask, "What will happen to our powers?"

"Oh they'll shiest to exist...Rin you and Miroku will be regular demons." Kagome answered

"Well before we continue this I have to talk to you so we'll talk about this tomorrow morning." Inuyasha said.

He didn't even give her a chance to disagree of agree with his before leaving. Inuyasha ran down the halls as he made his way to her room. He'd be damned if he would stay close to Kikiyo any more. Now that he was free he would do what both his demon blood and heart wanted...he would be by Kagome's side forever.

**A/N: Well what do you think? I hope the fighting wasn't that boring but I such at fight scenes. I hope you like the story so far and please review! **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey I just wanted to let you know that I am thankful that you are reading my fic. I also wanted to say that I will be starting on a new fic. Soon and would like to keep you posted. If any of you have a fic that want me to read just let me know cuz I would live to read it. Any way now on with the story. **

Kagome waited for Inuyasha to stop running. She knew where he was going to all she had to do was wait so that she could yell at him for doing what he did. Once Inuyasha made sure the door was close he wanted no time in kissing her with all the passion he had for her. He didn't even bother to put her down at all, Kagome however was not fooled by his attempts and pushed him back before blasting him from her side. Before he could start yelling she yelled, "How dare you! I would have liked to say good bye."

"And I wanted you to my self!" he shot back.

"Why aren't you mad at me? Why don't you hate me for doing what I did?" she asked weakly as she was quickly surrounded by vines and water.

"No...I don't blame you and I never will...now would you please just let me hold you." he growled as he allowed the veins to dig into his skin so that he reached the one person he so desperately wanted to hold forever.

Kagome lowered her guard and gladly allowed her new lover to hold her in such a way that he would be the only one to hold her in such a way. That night Kagome slept knowing that she had no worries and no doughts that Inuyasha would never leave her side. The two slept in each others arms to lost in one another to even realize that they were trying to be called. The next morning the two were woken when they suddenly felt freezing water begin poured over them. It didn't take long for Kagome to gain control and hold the water in mid air. Mean while Inuyasha growled out, "What the fuck do you want?"

"Finally you two are up...come on we're waiting for you guys so that we can have breakfast together." Sango said as she topped with the water works.

"Umm...fine but give me five minutes to change." Kagome said as she began to stretch as if she were a lazy cat.

"You both have only two minutes so hurry up." Rin was heard as Sango got out of the room.

"Oh...I'll see you in a bit." Kagome said as she gently pushed Inuyasha over to the balcony.

"Do I have to?" He whined.

"It's that or I don't mate with you." she shot back.

Without another word he was gone and into his own room to change. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, Sango and Miroku all walked into the dinning room and were shocked at what they found. The elders were scared for the power the girls held and so they gladly left the three girls take the head of the table. However Kagome, Rin and Sango did not like the way they had set up the sitting argument so they changed it. After sitting properly they began to eat. They had been eating in silence when Kagome heard her mother ask, "What will be doing later this evening my lady?"

"Sango?" Kagome said as she redirected the question to her.

"Rin?" Sango said as she did the same.

"Let's have a new years party!" Rin yelled.

"Who do you wish to plan it?" Rin's mother asked.

"As much as I hate to admit it but...Kikiyo knows how to plan a good party so what ever she says's goes." Kagome answered as she got shocking stared from every one in the room.

The rest of the morning the meal went by quietly with no questions or statements from anyone. After words Kagome was walking with Rin, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru when she heard Kikiyo say, "My lady...may I speak with you?" At this everyone turned to eye the girl to see if she was going to try anything but they were all shocked at Kagome's answer.

"Sure...meet me in the main hall." was all Kagome told them before leaving with Kikiyo. After they had gone out of Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's hearing range she asked, "Where do you want to talk?"

"The outer garden if that is fine with you my lady." Kikiyo answered.

"Kikiyo your my twin...please just call me Kagome...after all you will soon take the place of my fourth." Kagome said, 'I don't care what's she's done...she will always be my twin.' she thought.

Kikiyo stopped in her tracks and kept her head down in shame. After Rin and Sango had exhausted her she fell into a deep sleep where she saw the feature that she was meant to have. She was meant to die protecting her sister form one of the elders attacks. 'Why...why is she being so kind when all I've done is hurt her.' Kikiyo thought as she turned to face Kagome. After a while of silence Kikiyo asked, "Why are you being so nice?"

"The past is behind us...Kikiyo please just forget about it and fro once act like my twin." Kagome answered.

Kagome was shocked when Kikiyo jumped into her arms and began to cry her eyes out. Kagome had always had envied her sister because she was not weakened by emotion. She knew how to control both her powers and emotions. As Kikiyo began to calm down Kagome smiled and was glad that she would have soon have this house acting like it should...they would soon be a real family. Kagome looked down at Kikiyo and said, "This is new...but don't you have party to plan?"

"Kagome please forgive me...I have no idea." she whispered.

"Forgiven...I'll see you at the party...where are we having it?" Kagome said as she managed to lighten the mood.

"Umm...I'll let you know...but I have to get started so see you later." Kikiyo said before running off.

Once Kikiyo was out of sight Kagome began to make her way to the main hall. 'Now for the next thing on my list.' she thought as she opened the link between her, Rin and Sango. Sango was the first one to answer, 'What's up?'

**(A/N: The Italics will mean they are talking to each other in their minds.) **

_'Who's there with you?' Kagome replied as she got to the point. _

_'The parents, the elders and us.' Rin answered. _

_'Good...have them stay and seated by the time I arrive.' Kagome said _

_'What's going on?' Sango asked _

_'You'll see.' Kagome answered before closing off the link. _

Rin and Sango faced one another before letting out a small amount of power, which was enough to gain every one's attention. Once they had every one's full attention they said, "Kagome is going to be here shortly and would like to see every one seated by then." Without everything else being said every one but Inuyasha sat down. Just as both Rin and Sango were about to force him down he walked over to the door and kept to Kagomes side. "Thanks for waiting." Kagome said as she lightly kissed Inuyasha on the lips.

"No problem." he growled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"OK...one Kikiyo is the fourth seeing as how we will need a fourth to lead the four families. Second everyone is to attend the new year's party as a family so that means no formal crap and we are all just going to be one big happy family." Kagome said in a demanding voice.

"Watch your mouth young lady." her father said as he did not approve of his daughters tone of voice.

"Good...well see you guys at the party." was all Kagome said before she allowed Inuyasha to carry hr out of the room at full speed.

"Where are they going?" Rin asked

"I think they still need to talk bout things." Sango answered.

"Hey mom, can I drink tonight?" Miroku asked as he moved over to face his mother and step father.

"You know we always let you drink on New Year's." his mother answered.

"But don't drink too much since we are not at home." his step father added.

"Mommy?" Sango and Rin both said sweetly at the same time.

"No." both fathers answered as they began to eye their daughter's boyfriends.

"Its new year's so yes." Rin's mother replied as she glared at her husband.

"But only until you get buzzed." Sango's mother added as she did the same.

"Come on Rin let's go find something to wear." Sango said.

The guys followed suit after being stared at by both girls fathers. Mean while Kagome ran around her room trying not to get caught by Inuyasha. After they had talked things through she had refused to help him relearn how to combine his demon blood and his human blood so that he wouldn't have a night if the new moon any more. 'This isn't fair.' he thought.

'So than make it fair.' his demon blood replied.

'What the...how?' he asked.

'Finally.' Kagome thought as she felt his changes.

Kagome was watching him closely waiting to move. As soon as he opened his eyes she ran. She knew how fast he could able and knew that if she didn't out smart him she would lose to him. The moment she made a wrong turn was the moment she was slammed on to the bed and pinned down. Kagome let out a small whimper before trying to break free. Finally after trying for ten minutes straight she stopped and looked up at him and said, "Told you, you didn't need my help."

"Shut up." he growled before he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

After making out for about ten minutes Kagome sent Inuyasha to his room so that she could take a bath and get ready. 'God...this is going to be one hell of new years.' Kagome thought as she began to get ready. After everyone had gotten ready and waited in the halls for one another Kikiyo arrived to show them the way to the party. Kagome walked out of her room and said, "Before we go I have to tell you guys something."

What is it?" Rin asked.

"Rin, Sango if you do get drunk then I want you to put up a barrier if you try anything with your boyfriends." Kagome requested.

"Why?" Sango asked.

"Because if you guys do it...before we do the ritual than the curs won't be lifted." Kagome answered.

**A/N: Hey I just wanted to let you all know that the story is no where from being over. Naraku still has to make an appearance and as usual has to ruin everything. This story isn't long it is only 21 chapters long and I hope you enjoy it. Any way thanks for reading and please send your reviews. **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Rin! Rin come here!" a very drunk Kagome yelled as she took another shot of sake.

"Kagome your drunk...give me that." Inuyasha growled as he tried to get the drink from his drunken girlfriend.

"No...Sit boy!" Kagome yelled as she used the air around him to slam him face first into the ground. **(A/N: sorry but I just had to do it.)**

"Cool...how do I do that?" a very drunk Rin asked as she stumbled over to Kagome.

"Come hear and I'll tell you." Kagome said as she began to whisper her idea to Rin.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled before her and Kagome drank the whole sake bottle in one gulped.

"Rin I told you that you had enough. Come on let's get you to bed." Sesshomaru said as he reached over to take her drink. 'And here I thought I'd be the one able to drink more.' he thought.

"No! Sit!" Rin yelled just as Inuyasha had managed to get up.

"Told you it'd would work." Kagome said as she reached over for more sake.

Kagome tried to get some sake out of the bottle but found it empty. She turned to Sango who had a wide grin on her face. Miroku was along side her and he two was trying to stop Sango form drinking anymore. All three girls stood side by side and took in a deep breath all at the same time.

"This can't be good." Miroku said as he backed away.

"Nope...it's very bad." Inuyasha said.

"Sit! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit boys!" all there girls yelled as they turned to go in search of more sake.

"I blame you brother." Sesshomaru growled as he tried to get lose form the vines that were placed around them.

"Having fun boys?" a woman's voice was heard as the vines were loosened.

"Not at all." Miroku said as he looked up to see all there of the girls mothers and Kikiyo.

"Where did they go?" Inuyasha asked.

"We suggest you hurry." Rin's mother answered.

"They've left the party for more fun." Sango's mother added.

And we wouldn't want them to get sick now would we?" Kagome's mother added.

"Where are they?" Sesshomaru asked.

"They're going to the pool so you better hurry." Kikiyo answered.

Without another word said, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru took off at full speed to make sure their drunken girlfriends wouldn't drown in the pool. But when they reached the pool they were amazed at what they saw...Kagome, Rin and Sango were in nothing but their bras and underwear swimming and splashing without even knowing the danger.

"Sango get out of the water!" Miroku yelled.

"Rin you too!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"There not going to listen...Kagome if I get you then your going to bed!" Inuyasha said as he began to merge his human and demon blood once more.

"Sine when have you been able to do that?" Miroku asked.

"A while now...good luck to you both." Inuyasha answered as he jumped in the air and over to Kagome.

Kagome quickly moved and used the water to get him wet. Just as he was about to catch her she used the power over air and held him in place before getting as head start. Sesshomaru and Miroku watched Inuyasha struggle and fight just to be near her. Both then turned to none another and said, "We're lucky." at the exact same time before going after Rin and Sango. Kagome was about to reach the floor completely when she slipped on the edge of the pool. Before she could slammed into the water Inuyasha quickly caught her and said, "I caught you."

"No fair." Kagome said.

"I still caught you...come on it's time for bed." he growled as he began to carry her to her room.

"Sit!" Rin's and Sango's scrams were heard followed by Sesshomaru's and Miroku's pain filled cries.

"Kagome I'll let you stay up longer if you help Miroku and Sesshomaru catch Sango and Rin." Inuyasha whispered into her ear.

"OK." Kagome replied happily as she completely froze Rin and Sango in place just long enough so that they would be caught.

After Inuyasha had gotten her to get into some dry cloth he changed and quickly came back to see her playing with a fire and water ball. Inuyasha sat down by her and watched her have her fun. He staid with her until she fell asleep. Mean while Sesshomaru had just gotten Rin to calm down when she began to sit him for no reason. After five minutes of staying on the ground he lowered up and found his lover out cold. 'Thank god.' he thought as he tried to ignore the pain.

"Sango please calm down." Miroku said as he did his best to avoid the icicles that were being thrown at him.

"No! If you truly love me...SIT!...you wouldn't give a damn! Sit! You would let me bare your child! Sit!" a raging Sango yelled as she tried to rip his clothes off.

"Sango we can't...not until after we do the reversal spell." Miroku said as he managed to get past her attacks and wrap his arms around her to confront her.

"No! Miroku it is now or..." Sango never got to finish her raging sentence when she was knocked out by Miroku.

"I'm truly sorry love but I intend to keep my word." he whispered as he covered her up before leaving the room.

All three girls work up the next morning to a loud crash. They woke up in both pain and worry. Sango, Rin and Kagome all looked at one another in confusion before falling back to the queen size bed in pain. Kagome placed a pillow over her face to cover the light before asking, "How'd I get here?"

"What the hell happened last night?" Rin asked as she tried to keep the pain at bay.

"What the hell did we do?" Sango added as she too did the same as both Rin and Kagome

"All three of you drank all the damn sake and left none for us." Inuyasha's anger filled voice was heard.

"Don't talk so loud." Kagome hissed.

"Your parents want to talk to you now so get up." Sesshomaru added.

"What for?" Sango asked as she tried to remember last nights events.

"For attacking us." Miroku answered.

All three girls froze at what Miroku had just said. They would never hurt them so what the hell was he talking about. All three girls stood up and walked out of the room unable to face them at all. Once they were gone Miroku turned to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and smiled. Inuyasha however was still upset about how drunk she had gotten. He was brought out of thought when Miroku asked, "How mad do you think their going to get?"

"Don't know...don't care." Inuyasha growled before he walked out.

"Why is he so upset?" Miroku asked.

"He may like to drink but he hates drunks." Sesshomaru answered before he too left the room.

Sango, Rin and Kagome all walked in silence to the main hall where their parents were. Just as they were reaching the doors Kagome got an idea and decided to stop both Rin and Sango as she said, "I have a plan...come on."

"There going to get mad." Rin said.

"But they can't do shit until we set the family free...where to?" Sango replied

"The garden." was all Kagome said.

"Fine...as long as it helps me remember what I did." Rin said.

The shadowy figure watched as the three girls turned to leave. They were not falling into the guys trap so she needed to warn them before they got their asses kicked. The first room she walked into was empty as was the second. After not being able to warn them she turned and began to make her way to the pool house. 'Stupid idiots are going to be in a hell of a lot of pain.' Kikiyo thought.

Kagome, Sango and Rin sat in a circle as they were surrounded by vines. They had their eyes closed as they helped one another remember last night's events. As they saw what they had done their aura's called for their lovers hoping that they would be forgiven. Once the guys had shown up the vines were lowered and Kagome, Sango and Rin threw themselves into their lovers' arms and apologized over and over as they cried for doing such a thing.

"Shh...It's ok Kagome...just promise me you'll never drink that much again." Inuyasha said.

"Sango I'm fine, so please stop crying." Miroku said.

"Rin I'm a full demon." was all Sesshomaru said.

All three girls pulled away and whipped their tears away. After getting back to normal they looked at one another before all three of them yelled, "SIT!"

"How dare you try to trick us just because of a stupid shit that didn't even hurt you!" Sango yelled.

"Sesshomaru you jerk!" Rin yelled.

"We'll see you guys later and start packing because we're leaving today." Kagome hissed before the three walked off.

"I told you we shouldn't have done that." Miroku said as he got up and off the floor.

"Just shut up and so pack." Inuyasha growled.

**A/N: Well its six chapters till the end and I hope you like it so far. I really don't want to give it away but I hope you finish reading the story because the three girls are not out of the woods yet. **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A day after they had returned to school, classes began. Kagome was walking to her dorm when she felt as if she was being followed. Kagome looked around and when she found at one she continued to walk to her dorm. Before she could reach the dorm building she froze and said, "Would you quiet it...I'm not mad any more."

"Are you sure...I'm tried of eating dirt." an angry growl was heard. **(A/N: Bet you can't guess who that is.) **

"Yes, so either come join me or I'll do it again...Inuyasha." Kagome said in a tried voice.

After hearing her voice full of stress he quickly joined her and wrapped his arms around her. After he felt her relax the two pulled up together in complete and utter silence. As they waited for the elevator to reach their floor Inuyasha turned to her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Uh...I'm just thinking on how much sit I have to do." Kagome answered as she let out a long sigh.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he held her tighter.

"I have homework from all five blocks and I have to call to the head house to get some order between my cousins and parents." Kagome explained as she and Inuyasha walked out of the elevator.

"Well if there's anything I can do to help just ask." Inuyasha said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks...can you help Rin and Sango get the marital we need." Kagome answered before walking into her dorm room.

"Uh...I'll take them later...I also got homework." Inuyasha told her.

Ever since they had gone back to school Sango, Rin, Inuyasha and Miroku had all changed their classes so that they would graduate with Sesshomaru and Kagome. Kagome walked into her room and took out her books while vines brought her, her lab top over to her. After waiting down some of the problems she opened her lab top and began to type.

"What do you think is going on?" Rin asked.

"Naraku is back and he wants to wed into the family." Sango answered.

"Then we should go and get the martial before we leave high school." Rin replied.

"Yeah but that ain't going to be easy." Sango said.

"Yeah...come on let's go check on her." Rin said as both placed their pens down and stood up.

Mean while Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru had all just finished their work when they heard a knock on their door. Inuyasha stood up and opened the door to find a very serious Rin and a very serious Sango. After closing the door and a barrier placed up Rin said, "Sesshomaru you have to with Sango while Miroku and Inuyasha help me with the gathering of the martials."

"What's going on? Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha growled as he began to change his form.

"She's fine and said to do what we asked...we can say is that we are running out of time to remove the curse." Rin said.

"Very well...Miroku, Inuyasha you best look after Rin well." he growled.

"What ever let's just go." Inuyasha said in an upset voice.

Once the three of them were gone Sango let out long sigh before she heard Sesshomaru ask, "What is it you need of me?"

"It's simple...when I cut you to drain you of some blood I need you to put some energy into the blood." Sango said as she pulled out a knife with ancient markings.

"Very well then."

Mean while Kinata did her best as she tried to get every one under control. 'Damn it Kagome I'm not leader marital.' she thought as she finally placed a barrier up to keep them form going at each other. But before any for them could say or do anything Kinata said, "Enough! As head of this house hold I demand some silence!"

"Yes my lady." they all stated.

"Good...now for those of you who do wish to speak with Lady Kagome, Lady Rin and Lady Sango then you will have to return in June when they are out of school." Now should you still want to speak with them then you may speak with me." Kinata stated.

"I wish to stay with in the main house hold to wait for Lady Kagome." a long black haired hanyou spoke.

"Should this not be allowed where will you be staying Naraku?" Kinata asked, 'Kagome doesn't want him here.' she thought.

"I would be forced to stay at a motel my lady." Naraku answered.

"Very well then...you are allowed to stay." she answered.

"Thank you may lady." was all he said. 'I will have that power.' he thought.

When Rin and Sango got back to the dorm Kagome was in the shower so there was no way they could tell her what they were back. After placing the martials on her bed they left and went to bed. Kagome was surprised when she took notice that they were able to find half of he ingredients and that Sesshomaru had put enough energy into his blood. 'Good...Naraku will not get what he what's.' she thought.

**Flash Back **

The middle school girl stood at her training area as she practiced changing the amount of miko energy she used in one shot when she felt as if she were being watched. Just as she began to lower her bow she was slammed against the tree and pinned. She staid calm as she heard his voice say," Kagome...my pet why won't you listen to me?" as he dug his claws into her.

"Let go Naraku or you will regret it." was all she said.

"Not until you agree to be mine." he growled as he moved into kiss her.

"I don't belong to anyone so let go!" Kagome yelled as he was thrown off of her and held in place with veins and surround by water. Kagome picked up her bow and said, "Leave me be or I will have you thrown out of this house hold."

"Foolish child...don't you dare think for one minute that you will get rid of me." Naraku growled as miasma began to pour out of him and kill the vines.

"And don't you DARE think that I will restrain myself from killing YOU!" Kagome yelled as she began to glow a dangerous blue color.

"Very well my pet...I shall leave you be for now...my pet." Naraku said as he gave a bow to show that he would not try anything.

"Should you get near me again I will not hold back now leave!" she yelled as she used the water that surrounded him to lead him out.

**End of Flash back. **

Later that day he did it once more when she had just entered her room so she gladly went to speak with the elders about his stay at the head house. Naraku was quickly kicked out and Kagome had been free to relax. 'That bastard will no longer make me lose control.' she thought before she lay down to go to sleep.

"OK class for the last ten minutes of class I want you to start your ten page essay on the feudal era and I do want a source page." the history teacher announced as she sat down to start grading the pop quiz she had just issued.

"Oh...I hate essays." Sango said as she turned to look out the window.

"Let's just start on it now that way we don't have to worry about our Bio. class." Kagome stated as she began her first page.

"How the hell did you mange this and all the extra training?" Sango asked.

"Well I just did my best and kept up with the work." Kagome answered as she began to put away.

"I guess..." was all Sango said.

Once the bell rang Sango and Kagome met up with Rin for their Bio. class. Rin and Sango had chem. and math right after lunch and Math two after school. Kagome however had langue two and math two after class. Just as they took their seats the class began with a lecture before they were given a test. After class Rin, Sango and Kagome met up with the guys. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and asked, "Did you do the work?"

"For which class?" Sesshomaru answered.

"For langue two." Kagome replied.

"Are you ok.? You're all tense." Inuyasha asked as he began to give her a message.

"Yeah, fine...can I have the work Sesshomaru?" Kagome answered.

"Sure." he said.

'She's tense...um I'll talk with Sesshomaru and Miroku about taking the girls out.' Inuyasha thought as he watched her eat while she used vines to copy her work. "If only I could do that." Inuyasha said.

Before any one could rely to his comment Kagome got up and left in a rush. Inuyasha and the others wanted to follow her but they staid in place. After they heard the screams in their minds to stay put. Rin and Sango turned to the guys and looked at them. After a while of silence Inuyasha asked, "What's going on?"

"Don't know but let's just trust her." Sango answered as she began to eat once more.

"Yeah, she probably forgot her math book." Rin added.

'Do you really think that's it?' Sango asked Rin mentally.

'Just trust her.' was all Rin said.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

After she had changed into her school cloths she had closed her gym locker and left to go to lunch. She had just walked out when she felt a gust of wind pin her to the side of the building. She looked up and found a small girl holding a mirror with white hair that was dressed all in while. Next to her stood a girl with violet eyes and black hair. She glared at the both and asked, "What do you two want?" in enraged voice.

"Save it Kikiyo...where is she?" the violet eyed girl hissed.

"What's the matter Kagura? Can't you find her your self?" Kikiyo hissed back.

"Save it slut...just tell me where she is or I'll get it out of you." Kagura stated.

"I've gotten stronger and you can't touch me." Kikiyo said as she began to glow a dark red color.

"And why not...all Kanna has to do is suck your soul out and you'll lead us right to you." Kagura said as Kanna began to use her mirror to drain Kikiyo of both her energy and soul.

"Naraku will die...and you will go to jail." Kikiyo said as she fought to keep her soul.

"And why is that?" Kagura asked as she used her fan to weaken her.

"Because she IS the fourth elder so release her now." a cold voice was heard before Kagura and Kanna were lifted off the ground.

"Sister." Kikiyo said before she passed out.

"So finally you..." Kagura began to say only to have her breath pulled out.

"Don't you dare address me as such Kagura...Kanna release her energy and her soul now." Kagome ordered as she showed both girls her true form. Once Kikiyo had all of her energy and her soul back Kagome dropped the two and said, "What does that bastard want?"

"He still wants you my lady." Kagura answered.

"Then tell him to wait till I return...should I see you both here again I will have you killed." Kagome hissed before she broke Kanna's mirror into tiny peaces.

"Yes my lady...come Kanna we must go." Kagura said.

Once they were gone Kagome walked over to Kikiyo's body and completely healed her. As Kikiyo opened her eyes she could hear some moment. She quickly placed a barrier around herself and looked around only to see her sister waiting for her to wake up. Kikiyo lowered her barrier and asked, "What happened? Where are Kagura and Kanna?"

"Gone...come on we're late to class." Kagome answered her as she offered her a hand to help her up.

"Ok...how'd you know?" Kikiyo asked as she took Kagome's hand.

"We're twins...come on lets get going." Kagome said.

After walking Kikiyo to her class Kagome walked into her fourth block only to be given a lecture on tardiness and an extra assignment that was do the following day. After school Kagome was surprised when Inuyasha and the others dragged her out to her fair. They said that they had everything planned and that she didn't have to worry about her work.

"Come on Kagome just relax." Rin said.

"Yeah, have some fun?" Sango added.

"Come let's get on the fairest wheel." Inuyasha said as he pulled her to the ride.

"Let's all go." Miroku said as he got Sango.

Every one got into pairs and went off. Kagome and Inuyasha sat in each others arms as they road peacefully. After Kagome was relax enough Inuyasha pulled away and turned her so that they would be facing each other. After a while of looking into each others eyes for what seemed like hours Inuyasha said, "Don't you dare lie to me...what is going on that has you so tense?"

"We are head and since I am the 'leader' of the group I'm first in command. And well theirs a short of relative that I hate living at my house and waiting for me to go home." Kagome answered truthfully.

"He isn't getting near you while I'm there...after all you will be mine soon." he growled into her ear which caused her to shiver.

"Umm...good to know...but now let's get off this slow ride and heard over to a roller coaster." Kagome said as she used the air around them to get them both off.

"Wait for us!" Rin yelled.

"Kagome!" Sango added.

Soon all six of them began to enjoy themselves. They road on all of the fast rides and ate as much as they could with out throwing up. The small group were on their way out they couldn't believe their eyes. There walking in was Kikiyo and a tall demon that was know as one of the thunder brothers. Not wanting to humiliate her Kagome placed a barrier as they stopped so that they wouldn't be seen. After words every one had gone to be and got some last.

Kagome was in a dark room and all she could hear were screams of pain and anger and the sounds of a battle could be heard. Kagome ran into a dim room and found her friends, family and most of all Inuyasha on the floor in a pool of blood. 'No...no!' she yelled as the blood began to float to her feet. After that night Kagome had began to act strangely. Soon it was the last week of school and she began to stress out more and more. **(A/N: sorry if I skipped so much but I just had to get to the good part.)** Kagome and Sesshomaru had just finished their final and were allowed to leave. As they walked across the field to their rooms Sesshomaru asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"No...I'm just very tried." she answered as she tried to keep calm.

"Will we be staying at your house for the summer?" he continued.

"Yes, but you all will not be left alone." she answered but before he could continue she added., "Just don't ask why and trust me."

"Very well..." was all he said.

Sesshomaru was surprised when Kagome had invited him to go to her dorm. They had a small lunch and watched TV. After ten minutes of watching a movie the phone began to ring. She could never understand why but Sesshomaru was always able to help her forget about her troubles even if it was just for a little while. Kagome picked up the phone and froze at the sound of the person's voice.

"Hello pet...if you hang up I will get very angry and would be force to come see you."

"What do you want?" Kagome asked calmly.

"I want to see you my pet...can we meet now?" he asked with a cold voice.

"Naraku I will not meet you now so you WILL have to wait till I get home. And should I see you before then you will be kept about of the family." she hissed as every thing around her began to float up into the air as vines began to surround her.

"Very well...see you soon my pet." was the last thing she heard him say.

Kagome slammed the phone down and without thinking began to call for Inuyasha. Sesshomaru watched as the vines grew thrones filled with poison that could easily kill any demon. Kagome fell to her knees as she began to feel her own power cut into her flash. Before many of the wounds could get any deeper she was picked up and her aura was surround by that of the one person who would always be by her side. Kagome cried as she held on to him for dear life while Sango and Rin tried to lower her energy left alone. After Sango and Rin had put up a barrier Inuyasha turned to his brother and asked, "What happened to her?"

"She got a phone call form some guy named Naraku...then she lost it." he answered as he held Rin protectively.

"Who's Naraku?" Inuyasha asked as he turned to face Sango.

"He is...well was one of the demons that answered to us...he is crazy for Kagome." Sango answered.

"He's also one that isn't too friendly." Rin added.

"So what are we going to do?" Miroku asked.

"We got the rest of the materials ad hope to do this ritual before he has a chance to do anything." Inuyasha answered.

"We'll go you stay with Kagome." Sesshomaru stated.

"So make sure she gets some rest." Sango added.

"Just go she's starting to wake up." Inuyasha growled as he made his way back to Kagomes room.

Rin, Miroku, Sango and Sesshomaru all walked out and almost ran to their car. They knew where they needed to go and they knew that they had to get them. Rin pulled over to an old cemetery and look at Sango. Sango in turn closed her eyes and said, "It's here...we have to hurry their is some one here."

"I'll guard it." Rin said as she close her eyes as the ground began to shake. "Sango hurry up." she added.

"I'll stay with her you two go." Sesshomaru glowed.

"We'll be back." Miroku said as he got out and followed Sango.

Miroku followed Sango quietly as she felt herself being pulled to an object. Before she could reach the grave she used an ice shield and blocked the wind attack that was thrown at her and her lover. Sango allowed her markings to be seen and said, "Who dare's attack the Higurash's elemental queen of water." in a very dangerous tone.

"I am very sorry may lady...I thought you were another." a girls voice was heard.

"Kagura should you be here under Naraku's orders I will have your heart in a frozen icicle." Sango warned.

"No my lady...I was just walking but I shall take my leave." Kagura stated.

"Not until you give me what you've stolen." Sango hissed.

"As she noticed Rin's vines, and do not lie for the vines show me the truth." she added as daggers of ice surrounded Kagura.

'Shit...damn them.' Kagura thought.

**A/N: sorry about the cliff hangers I hate them two but they seem to go with the story well in my opinion. Thank you for all of your reviews and I hope you like the story. Anyway see you all in the moonless night.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kagura used the corner of her eye and saw what Sango saw. She quickly dropped the item in question and fell to her knees. 'Naraku may be stronger then me but these girl's have the power to kill me without even touching me.' Kagura thought as she bowed her head. "Please for give me Sango-sama...Naraku forced me into this please have mercy." Kagura said as she kept her head down.

"I'm tried of Naraku...Kagura give my soon to be husband the item and come to me." Sango ordered.

After Kagura had done what she was told Sango placed a hand on her for head and closed her eyes. Kagura felt a chill run down her spine before she heard Sango say, "Naraku will no longer be able to harm you but should you still listen to him my protection shall turn to your death." before she and Miroku walked off.

'Thank you...I am in debit to you.' Kagura thought.

Once Sango and Miroku got back they send Sesshomaru and Rin to the back of the car while Sango drove to the country side. Once there they drove up into an old abandoned house and ran in which left the guys behind. Rin and Sango ran in and quickly pined the intruder to the wall in fury. Miroku and Sesshomaru walked in to hear Sango say, "Drop it or die Naraku."

"Ah, Rin-sama and Sango-sama...it is a pleasure to see you both again." Naraku stated.

"Address us properly Naraku or their will be nothing left to prove that you ever existed in this world." Rin hissed so coldly that it scared Sesshomaru.

"Please forgive me my lady." Naraku said as he lowered his head.

"Hand over to object." Sango ordered.

"And be warned...should you give us the fake you will die where you stand." Rin added.

"I would never dream of it my lady." Naraku stated as he handed it over what looked like to be a dragon scale 'Damn these whores.' he thought.

Once Naraku gave it to them he waited to be released. After watching both girls and both guys check the scale he was slightly released only to be slammed down and held tightly by both girls. Naraku turned to look at both girls as Rin said, "You are to go back to the main house and stay there until we return."

"Should you leave at any moment you will not only be tossed aside like the piece of trash you are." Sango continued.

"But you will be killed by us." Rin finished.

Before he could even speak Rin and Sango placed a light curse on him and left. He went straight back to the main house knowing that hew would be killed if he did not get there soon. 'I will have there powers and they will regret ever cursing me.' he thought bitterly.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked around to find her self in her own room. Just as she was about to sit up she was pulled back down into the safest place she had ever known. She drew herself closer into his arms and said, "Ummm...please hold me forever."

"I'll always be yours and you'll always be mine...as long as you agree to be my mate." he growled as he nuzzled her neck.

"I've always been your mate." she replied.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I guess I blanked out...where is every one?" Kagome answered.

"They went to pick up the last two things on the list." he replied.

"We'll do it tomorrow...tomorrow we will be free." Kagome said seriously as she held onto Inuyasha as if he were the only thing keeping her alive.

Before Inuyasha could say any thing the door was heard open and Rin, Sango, Miroku and Sesshomaru's voices were heard as they entered the dorm. Kagome kissed Inuyasha before she got up and walked out with all of the other materials they needed. Rin and Sango looked relax while Miroku and Sesshomaru looked confused. Inuyasha quickly joined Kagomes side and waited for them to say something. Finally after Rin, Sango and Kagome were done talking mentally Kagome turned to the guys and said, "Ok we're doing this tonight but there is a probability that we might not wake up until late after noon tomorrow. Do you guys have a final?"

"No." Miroku said.

"Done with mine." Inuyasha added.

"I'm done with all of mine." Sesshomaru added.

"Good...now I have to warn you...it will hurt like hell. Sesshomaru you will be the only one that wakes up earlier then all of us since you are a demon." Rin said.

"Inuyasha you will wake up an hour after Sesshomaru wakes up." Kagome said.

"What about me?" Miroku asked.

"Sorry but you'll be the last one up." Sango answered.

"Ok now before we start...Rin, Sango undo the curse." Kagome ordered.

Once that was done Kagome, Sango, Rin, Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru all sat in one huge circle. Before they began Kagome created a barrier that would change as she changed so that they would stay safe. Kagome placed to burning incenses, the frozen mountain water, the dragon's scale in Sesshomaru's blood, and a knife that had some oil on it. Sango was the first to reach for the knife and took hold of it. She extended the tip of he knife with her elemental power and said, "With this knife I'll kill my curse...with this water I'll leave my power to change us both with this blood I'll live with one whom I'll always love."

After Sango dipped the knife in to Sesshomaru's blood she cut both hers and Miroku's wrist and placed both wounds together. Sango than poured some of the frozen water and froze both hers and Miroku's wrist together. "He and I shall be what we're meant to be." she finished before both fell to the floor in pain. Rin reached for the knife and placed it into the burning incenses before she extended the tip with torn filled vines. "AS was done I shall follow...he and I shall be intertwine...molded me, shape me to live like he...and in return I shall give up my power over tees." Rin chanted before she did the same as Sango only she held their wrists in place with vines.

Kagome picked up the knife and dipped it into the burning incenses, the frozen water, before she wrapped it in fire filled air, vines and ice. After she dipped it into Sesshomaru's blood. She turned to Inuyasha and said, "End this curse...end this pain...we will bind their curs today. As I love him and he love's me we'll take this curse into us now...to form us both to be like them...so that all will live in each others hearts." she finished before she stabbed her self on the upper left corner and Inuyasha on the right. Before either one passed out Kagome poured the rest of the blood over each of their wounds before he and Inuyasha fell in each others arms.

Meanwhile Naraku watched as all of the family members fall into a deep clumber for the night. They felt no pain and knew nothing of what was accruing. Kagura stepped out of the shadows and said, "You've lost...so just give it up."

"Kagura you fool...you are now unprotected and you will die now that there is no one to witness me murder you." Naraku growled.

"Go ahead and kill me...however they will know it was you. I told them everything before they let me go." Kagura lied.

"Deceiving bitch! How dare you play me!" Naraku roared as he got ready to rip her throat out.

"I would keep calm if I were you Naraku...I'm still in charge here." a cold voice was heard.

Both Naraku and Kagura were surprised to see that a mortal was still awake. They stared at Kinata in disbelief and shock. Kinata however grinned evilly and watched the two until she grew tried of the silence. Finally Kinata used her miko power to brush against both of their auras and said, "I thought you knew...I was adopted into the Higurashi family."

"Lady Kinata...was that all you needed?" Kagura asked.

"Yes, Naraku you best not interfere for I have worked to hard to fix this mess and you will not interfere." Kinata hissed.

"Ha...I will not kill you and I will kill that deceiving bitch." Naraku growled before he attacked Kinata.

"Fool." was all he heard Kagura hiss.

Kinata easily blocked all of his attacks and easily threw him back as if he were nothing more then a peace of paper. 'She will not stop me from getting this power.' Naraku thought bitterly as he was slammed against the nearest wall and kept there. He watched as Kinata slowly walked over to him and smiled evilly. After getting tried of her grin he growled out, "What amuses you, you stupid bitch?!"

"You do...now I will give you one last chance...leave Kagome and her family be." Kinata answered.

"Why should I listen to you?" He growled in anger.

Kinata smiled brightly as she began to allow her true power show before she answered, "Because I AM the last remaining blood line of the family that cursed this family and you will listen to me other wise you will die." in a cold voice.

**A/N: Sorry for all the cliff hangers but I just couldn't help it. This will be my longest fic yet and I hope you enjoy it. The next fic that I am going to post up is called, 'The Betrothed Mother' and I will include a full summary on the last chapter of this story. Any way please send some reviews!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Kagome...Kagome open your eyes." the voice told her. Kagome did what she was told and found her self looking up into Inuyasha's eyes and a clear blue sky. She quickly sat up only to notice Sango, Miroku, Rin and Sesshomaru were also there with out her people she didn't recognize. What struck her odd as that Sango, Rin and Miroku were all still humans? "Ummm...where are we and why aren't you guys' demon?"

"We stopped it...we need to speak with you young ones." a woman's voice was heard.

"And who the hell are you?" Inuyasha growled as all three guys got ready to protect their girl friends.

"Calm down guys...they're not going to help us." Rin said.

"Yeah, other wise they would have tried when we were out cold." Sango added.

"What makes you think we would have had to work so heard?" a males voice was heard.

"Because I won't allow it...now talk or get out of our way." Kagome hissed.

"We are not here to fight...we are here to ask for your forgiveness and for your help." the eldest woman stated.

"What do you want us to forgive you when we've never met you?" Sango added.

"Please there isn't much time." a younger girl said.

"They're the one's that cursed our family...what do you want." Kagome asked as she began to summon all of the energy she had.

"We want you to save our only child left...Kinata." the eldest answered.

"But she's form the Higurashi family not yours." Rin hissed.

"She was adopted into the family." Kagome said, 'Kinata you better be ok other wise I'm going to get mad.'

After that was said Rin and Sango calmed down and waited for them to speak. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku all held their girls in hopes of relaxing the. Rin and Sango turned to Kagome and opened the link so that they could get some clue as to what they were going to do. Kagome however kept the link closed and looked into both Rin's and Sango's eyes. 'They are not going to stay cursed...they will be freed.' Kagome thought.

"Please there isn't much time."

"Leave them out of it and tell me what I must do." Kagome said as she stepped forward with Inuyasha by her side.

"Kagome we're not leaving your side." Rin said as she stepped forward.

"I'm guessing the same goes for you three?" Kagome asked.

"Uh...what must WE do?" Inuyasha asked.

"You three will still take a demon form however...you will have all our knowledge and our peolpe." the eldest spoke

"But should you fail then the very same power shall kill you." another added.

"Then let's get this over with." Sesshomaru growled.

Kinata slowly got up while she began to make her energy to kill Naraku. She was no longer fighting to stop him but fighting to kill Naraku. He had made the first threatening move when he tried to slash her neck open. Before Naraku could reach her she lasted him back with a ball of energy and said, "You will die and you will no longer harm this family."

"Stupid girl...I've killed our kind fine hundred years ago...what makes you think I can't kill the weakest descent of your kind." Naraku spoke evilly.

"It's your fault their curse! It's your fault that they're suffering!" Kinata yelled as a huge tree trucks with sharp thorns wrapped around him.

"That's right...and if it weren't for that stupid bitch I would already have had your families power!" he yelled before he broke free and took of her. Naraku held her up by the throat while he used his other claw to make a thin cut down along the left side of his face.

"Let me go!" Kinata hissed

"Dance of Dragon!" Kagura yelled as she joined the fight against Naraku.

Kinata was thrown into the attack to block it form Naraku however Naraku was still hit when Kinata used the air that formed the attack and shaped it so that she safely landed without getting hurt. Naraku stood up as blood poured out form his wounds. His eyes were now a blood red and did nothing but stare at Kinata. Kagura stood along side Kinata and said, "I will help her kill you and I will make amends for all the lives you've had me kill.""

"Ku, ku, ku...since when have you had a hear Kagura...I will kill this bitch and then I will regain control over you." Naraku growled, as he got ready to attack.

They all stood side by side ready for what they had accepted. Rin, Sango and Kagome would all obtain the same powers they once had while the guys were turned into demons. The girls would remain human until they defeated Naraku. They would to become demons until after they got married to the guys and only then would the curse finally be lifted. Rin turned to Sesshomaru and said, "Ready?"

"Let's go...we don't have much time." Kagome said.

"What's the fastest way to get their?" Sango asked.

"We can run fast so claim on." Miroku said as he offered his back to Sango.

"I just hope we're not too late." Rin said as she got on to Sesshomaru's back.

Kagura was slammed into the wall as she tried to block the attack form Kinata. Kinata was growing weak by the minute and they needed keep. Kinata had just mange to throw Naraku back when she reached Kagura. "Are you ok?" Kinata asked as she gave her back to Naraku.

"Yeah, where's the bastard?" Kagura asked.

"He's on the floor, so come on." Kinata answered.

"Watch out!" Kagura yelled.

Kagura took Kinata and switched her places. Before Naraku's tentacle could reach Kinata's body Kagura held it in place. Kinata watched in horror as realization dawned on her...Kagura took Naraku's attack for her. Kagura held his extended claw in front of her chest knowing that the moment he pulled back was the moment she'd die.

"Kagura...Kagura you stupid idiot!" Kinata yelled in tears as she began to form a barrier around hers elf.

"Kinata...please run...you have no energy left to fight." Kagura said as she tried to ignore the pain.

"Well it seems this deceiving bitch saved me the trouble. But now I want my claw back." Naraku growled before he ripped out her heart.

Kinata watched in grief and anger as Kagura's dead body fell to the floor. Naraku grinned when he aw vines wrap around Kagura's body and pulled her down to the ground. He looked up and enjoyed to watch Kinata cry over a pathetic demon that could not see what he saw. After enjoying her grief over Kagura he said, "She didn't deserve a grave...you should have burned the bitch's body." before he was slammed to the slicing and the floor.

"It wasn't her you worthless bastard." a cold voice was heard.

"Kagome?...but how...why?" Kinata asked.

"Don't worry about it just get out of the way and let us protect you." Rin said as she was surrounded by vines.

"Yeah, the guys will look after you so listen to them." Sango added as she was surrounded by water and ice.

"Well if it isn't my pet and her friends...I see you haven't done the reveal to the curse." Naraku said as he stood up straight and stared as Kagome.

"I'm not yours and I'll never be yours." Kagome hissed as she was surrounded by fire and air.

'Kagome...we have to get him away from Kinata.' Rin told her mentally.

"Why must you fight me pet...you know we belong together." Naraku growled as he stepped forward.

"Stay away form her!" Sango yelled before she attacked Naraku.

"Stay out of this!" Naraku yelled back as he avoided the attack and attacked Sango.

Rin quickly held him down by his feet and allowed Sango to freeze him in place while Kagome began to shot fire balls at him. After the dust cleared thy saw Naraku standing up as he began to growl with fury. Kagome let out an evil grin and stepped forward toward Naraku. Rin and Sango were close behind waiting to make there final move. Naraku stared at Kagome before he said, "Why won't you take my side...why must I kill to get what I want?"

Because your a crazy asswhole that will listen to no one. It's your fault I'm here." she hissed as she used torn filled vines to pull him up.

"Kagome what are you doing?" Rin asked.

"Kagome get control back." Sango stated.

"No! He has to pay!" she yelled.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

However he was too late, Kagome drew out all of Sango's and Rin energy and added to her own. Before Naraku cold even try to escape she placed him in barrier filled will freezing water, poison filled vines no air and fire. After a few seconds there was a explosion that had enough force to throw back and slam both Rin and Sango to the wall. While Sesshomaru and Miroku ran to Rin and Sango's side Inuyasha went in search of Kagome.

Kagome aid on the floor unable to move. 'What the hell did I do? Inuyasha please help me.' she thought before she lost complete consciences. Inuyasha found Kagome bleeding a with a pipe straight through her stomach. Inuyasha quickly picked her up and put pressure on the wound. 'Damn it Kagome you better not die on me.' he thought as Kinata ran over to heal the wound as much as she could with the very little energy she had left.

**A/N: Aren't you glad this isn't the end. Don't worry Kagome doesn't die. Anyway please just keeping reading and I hope you like the story. See you in the moonless night. **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

As Kagome was rushed to the hospital the family began to wake up. After they saw the mess that was left behind they began to yell all the while not knowing that Kagome was on her way to the hospital from fighting with Naraku. Kinata, Rin and Sango ran to the main hall and told their parents everything. While the mothers were held by their husbands as they cried Rin, Sango, Miroku and Sesshomaru told them her condition.

"I want to see my baby." Kagome's mother cried.

"We're all going to get into the car. Rin, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru…we'll meet you there." Mr. Higurashi stated.

"Ok...come on lets go." Rin said.

Inuyasha watched as his Kagome lay in bed with needles and IV's attached to her. 'I should have protected her. I should have jumped in the moment she lost control.' the thought as he began to blame himself for the state Kagome was in. The doctors had stopped the bleeding and were about to keep her form losing a lot of blood. While they had been attending her wounds Inuyasha had stood by and kept his aura around hers. Inuyasha took hold of Kagome's hand and began to move his thumb in a circular motion in hopes that she would wake up soon. As soon as he heard the door knob move he turned to the door and bean to growl. 'NO one is coming near her.' he thought as his aura began to grow.

"It's only us so calm down." Rin's voice was heard.

"You must stay calm brother." Sesshomaru was heard.

"How is she doing?" Sango asked.

"The doctor's said that she might stay in a coma...they don't think she's going to wake up." Inuyasha answered as he turned to face the sleeping girl.

"They're wrong...Kagome will wake up." Miroku replied angrily.

"That's what I said." Inuyasha growled.

"What do you wish us to do brother?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Stay in here and let no one near her...I only want us in here." Inuyasha growled as his eyes began to bleed red.

"What about our parents?" Rin asked.

"I don't trust them...:not pack.:" Inuyasha said as he barked the last part of his brother.

Sesshomaru stood still as he was over come by shock and disbelief. His brother, his once hanyou brother and just thrown himself out of the family and pack he already had only to create one of his own. He was brought out of it when he heard Sango say, "Andy way not?"

"Sango just trust him...you will understand later." Miroku said as he held her and used his aura to calm her down.

"Is this true Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"Yes, so please just trust my brother on this...:alpha male.:" Sesshomaru stated as he showed his brother that he knew his place and was not going to challenge it.

"Ok...we'll wait for our parents out side." Sango said as she and Rin walked out.

"Make sure the door is not opened unless it is you two." was all Inuyasha said.

"Yes." was all they said before they were out.

Once they were gone Miroku barked out, ".:beta male?.:"

Rin and Sango stood by the door unsure of what was going on but they trusted the guys with their lives and would not change it for the world. They had not bought in them and where not a shame to say that they trusted their soon to be husbands more then their parents. Both girls were brought out of their thoughts when they saw both their parents, Kagome's parents and Inuyasha's father walking over to them. Rin and Sango both blocked the door and said, "Kagome's asleep."

"Have you gotten a chance to speak with her?" Sango's mother asked.

"No, the doctors say she's in a coma." Rin answered.

"I want to see my daughter." their aunt staid.

"We're sorry but we gave our word that we'd let no one in." Sango stated.

"And whom does not want us in there?" their uncle asked.

"Inuyasha, we gave him our word." both Sango and Rin answered.

All parents turned to look at lord Takahashi and stared at him. Lord Takahashi let out a tried growl and said, "No one will enter."

"Then call Inuyasha so that he can tell me way I can't see my daughter." their aunt hissed.

"Fine...Rin you go." Sango said as she removed the ice.

"I'll be back." Rin said.

The guys had been silent after Inuyasha had named Sesshomaru as the second in command. Sesshomaru had no idea how his father would take it but he was not about to abandon his brother when he had no control over the now pure demon blood that ran thorough his vines. Inuyasha quickly turned around ready to attack any one who was not welcomed. Rin walked in and said, "Inuyasha your father and the other parents want to talk to you."

"Sesshomaru...Miroku if she wakes up keep her up." was all he said before he got up to leave. Inuyasha gently kissed her forehead before walking out.

The moment Inuyasha stepped out was the moment he let out his true power to dare any one to challenge him. Many of the parents took a step back while his father staid where he was. Inuyasha looked at every one before he barked out, ".:not pack.":"

"Inuyasha don't let it take control...fight it." his father said before he added, ".:pack, safe, you beta male.: "

"That's where your wrong father...I have my own pack where no one is ignored or abused...you may see my mate once I have spoken to her first." he growled as he felt his mate's aura looking for him, calling him to her.

Showing that there was nothing either parent could do they all nod. Once he was sure that they wouldn't try to go in he told Sango to go with him and closed the door. Once they were gone all the parents turned to stare at the shell shocked demon lord who had just disrespect in a terrible way. However that did no stop Kagomes father from asking, "Why did you allow him to walk all over you like that?"

"Because I two know what it is like to protect the one I love with all my heart and soul." he answered.

Two weeks after Kagome was hospitalized she woke up and amazed all the doctors. Kagome however yelled and kicked and forced Inuyasha to have her checked out that very same day. When they arrived Kagome was surrounded by family members and friends. Inuyasha was back to normal as for as he went. So far she had just greeted every one but one person. She was walking over to the BBQ grill to speak to her father when she was tackled into the pool. When Kagome suffered the water she heard her sister yell, "Thank god you're alright! I was so worried but I had to keep this place together while you were gone! Don't ever be that reckless again!"

"Take a chill pill I'm fine...Inuyasha can you help my dad and your dad with the BBQ?!" Kagome yelled.

"Yeah, are you ok?" he called back.

"Just fine...hey Kikiyo let's go dry up...I don't want to eat in wet cloth." Kagome said.

"Mind giving me a hand?" Kikiyo asked.

"Not at all." she replied.

After the food was cooked and Kagome and Kikiyo wee dry they all sat down and for the first time they ate as a family. However no one but Lord Takahashi knew what was occurring. Under the table Rin held gently rubbed his tight as she tensed him. Sango and Kagome were doing the same thing. Finally after ten minutes of easing the first one to break was Miroku. Miroku took in a deep breath and said, "I'm going to bed." as calmly as he could. 'Damn her.' he thought.

"Will you walk me to my room then?" Sango asked with an innocent smile.

"Of course...good evening every one." Miroku said.

'One down and two to go.' Rin thought as she continued her actions.

'Your not going to win this on Rin...my soon...very soon to be mate is smart.' Kagome thought as she felt her lover's hand went up her tight.

While Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fought like hell to keep their demon blood from picking up their girl friends and claiming them the girls had fun teasing and testing their limits. Out of the entire family that was seated at the tale only one knew the happenings that would later occur that night. 'They better thank me when they wake up tomorrow.' she thought as she made her way to the opposite said of the castle like house.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

All in all Sango, Rin and Kagome were thankful that Kikiyo had placed a pack of condoms **(A/N: Sorry couldn't help it.) **in both the girls and guys room. Kagome was just getting out of the library when her phone ran. Kagome held all her books in one hand as she pulled out her cell phone and saw that Sango was the one calling her. Kagome answered the call and said, "Hey, just got out where are you?"

"Still here...um can you meet me by the science building?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" Kagome answered not at all liking the sound of her voice.

"I just need to talk to you and Rin...Rin's on her way but please hurry I don't want to find us." Sango said.

"Ok I'm on my way." Kagome said before they hung up.

Kagome arrived to find Rin helping Sango as Sango began to throw up. Once Sango was done Kagome placed up a barrier and waited fro Sango to calm her nervous or stomach or whatever it may have been. After all three girls had turned into Inu-demons Kagome was the only one who had kept her miko powers do to all the other power and energy that she had. Sango looked up at them and said, "Guys I think I'm pregnant."

"By the smells of I t you are...when?" Rin replied.

"About ten weeks ago." Sango answered.

"Does Miroku know?" Kagome asked.

"No, I've been hiding it with perfume. Can you guys help me?" Sango stated

"Help you with what?" Rin asked.

"She wanted to keep it a secret till tonight at the dinner party." Kagome answered as she lowered the barrier and concealed the scent

"Thanks...I'll see you guys tonight." Sango said before she ran off.

"I have to go too...see you later." Rin added.

Kagome watched them take off before she turned around to leave. 'So it wasn't just the perfume...well I better keep it a secret like she wants it.' she thought as she walked over to the parking lot to meet with Inuyasha. Just as she came in to view Inuyasha pulled in with metallic blasting. 'That's my Inuyasha.' she thought happily as she got into the car. After greeting each other with a gentle kiss Kagome said, "Umm...how was your day?"

"Fine...my morning was full with tests and pre-mid terms which I think I did well in." Inuyasha answered.

"Who are you and what have you done to my cranky, care free mate?" Kagome teased.

"Oi...wench I just happen to be in a very good mood that's all. How was your day?" he growled.

"It was alright...I ended up going to the library after all since my professor didn't show up." Kagome answered.

"Are you done with all your work?" he asked.

"Yeah, now where's Suki?" Kagome answered.

"She was good...but I left her at your parents' house before I left to school." he answered.

"Was she asleep when you dropped her off?" Kagome asked.

"She was asleep so she should be wide awake by now." he answered.

"Ok well let's go and get her cuz I want to give her a bath before we go back to my parents' house." Kagome said.

"Ok...your parents don't have to watch Suki any more...all my class work and mid terms is going to be online." Inuyasha said as he turned left to head to his in law's house.

"Why?" Kagome asked now filled with curiosity.

"Because my professor had to go out of town for some family crap. Any way what time does the party start?" Inuyasha explained.

"At six thirty." was all she said.

The rest of the car ride had been silent but they liked it that way. When they got to the house they found Kagome' parents completely relaxed but they had no Suki. Once Kagome reached her parents her mother said, "Hello dear...how was school?"

"Fine...where's Suki?" Kagome asked as she tried to see if Suki was even in the same room as her parents.

"Take a chill pill sis...Suki was with me." Kikiyo was heard as she walked in with the small one year old. 

"Mommy!" the child in question yelled before she jumped out of her aunts arms and into her mothers arms.

"Hey Suki...:pup good.:?" Kagome replied.

".:pup very good.:" her daughter answered.

"Are you going to stay?" Kikiyo asked.

"No, we're going to get changed...is your boyfriend coming?" Kagome answered

"Yeah, so you better be here to meet him." Kikiyo replied.

"Ok...see you guys later." Kagome said.

"Kagome...Inuyasha...you two best get going other wise you will be late later on tonight." Mrs. Higurashi stated.

"We will mama...see you later." Kagome said as she kissed her mother and her father on the forehead before leaving. 'I wonder what their planning?' she thought.

Once they got home, Kagome gave her daughter a bath while Inuyasha took one of his own. The two lived in a family size, one story house that they loved. After words Kagome handed her daughter to her father and left to take a bath of her own. 'In one year I'll be out of college and I will be able to maintain and provide for my family.' she thought happily.

After they got ready and dressed they left their house and joined the party. They were amazed when they saw that they were the last one to get their as usual. Once they had greeted everyone even Kikiyo's boyfriend they all went to the dinning room to eat. Kikiyo's was shocked and surprised when Inuyasha and Kagome had pulled her boyfriend a side to question him and to make sure he was treating her right. Some time during the meal Sango stood up and got every ones attention. While Rin and Kagome waited calmly every one else including Miroku who looked at her with confusion.

"Well thanks for your attention...all I wanted to say was that I'm pregnant." Sango stated as Kagome removed the concealment she had placed.

Miroku who had been drinking some water spat it out and turned to Sango. Sango in turn, turned to Miroku and smiled brightly as he asked, "How long?"

"Ten weeks." Sango answered.

"Congratulations!" everyone yelled.

"Thanks, umm...Miroku are you mad?" Sango replied.

"I'm shocked but not mad." was all Miroku said as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Now that that's settled let's get this party started." Kikiyo said as she and her boyfriend stood up.

"And where is the party?" Rin asked.

"The pool house of course." Kikiyo answered.

"Then I'm sitting this out...Inuyasha where's the dipper bag?" Kagome stated.

".:Food?.:" Suki said.

"We'll meet up with you guys later." Inuyasha said as he and Kagome left to Kagome's old room to feed and change their daughter.

Later that evening Kagome and Inuyasha rejoined the others while they left their daughter to sleep peacefully in her mothers' old room. Once they were their they began to dance and throw each other into the pool. Kagome, Rin and Sango would enjoy their new life with their family and friends with out ever worrying if their children would ever be cursed to live a life like their parents had lived.

**A/N: Well there you have it. The next story that I will be posting up is called 'The Betrothed Mother'. **

**summary to 'The Betrothed Mother': Kagome had always been carefully watched over and kept from having any boyfriends since she had an arranged marriage. But what happens when she is raped and her soon to be husband, whom she's never met is her worst enemy? Read and find out!! **

**Well that's the summary and I hope you plan to read it. Until next time -)**


End file.
